Grand Prix
by Lunary Canary
Summary: May has always dreamed to race in the Special Cup, where all the really good racers would go against each other on ferocious tracks. Racing is dangerous in these tracks...bombs and shells, anything to get to 1st place. May's turn is here..Contestshipping
1. Starting a dream

**

* * *

**

Me: Hooray!! New story!!

**Empoleon: Hooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

**Me: Disclaimer please**

**Empoleon: Kiara411 does not own the pokemon characters. Done yet?**

**Me: Nope. Now we are!**

* * *

_**Starting a dream**_

* * *

Everyone has a dream. A simple dream that gets solved or changed in the future. If you dream to be a singer, you sing. If you dream to play in sports, play in sports. But if you want to be a racer under the age of sixteen, what can you do? May Maple dreams of one day racing in the "Special Cup", where the most professional racers race for a beautiful gold trophy, and the title, "Special Racer". One day her dream will come true...

* * *

"OOH!! Bowser just got SLAMMED BY YOSHI!!" A girl the age of thirteen howled as loud as she could in the large room, she slammed down on the coffee table infront of her, spilling her dad's cappuccino. The girl was watching, can you guess, wrestling, football, or racing?

"May, can you please stop slamming on the table so often? You'll ruin the wood. These racing shows are always hyping you up, and I'm tired of stained tables." May's dad, Norman Maple, was oppisite of his daughter. Although he loved racing as much as her, he thought it was best not to act like her. Inside, he was a jumbled mess as the two race cars on the screen were crashing each other before the green race car, belonging to Yoshi, had crossed the finish line, in 1st place.

"Yoshi won!! Yay!! He's the best racer ever!" The brunette was already off the couch and jumping around the room. She quickly sat back down as the results of the _Lightning Cup_ were scrolling through the screen. May put her nose on the television chanting "Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi" over and over.

Norman laughed. "Honestly May, if you love these races so much, you should enter one yourself." May turned from the television screen, glaring at her dad for interrupting her and the TV.

"You know I can't, I have to be at least sixteen and have to have a driver's license." May answered flatly. Her face then stuck to the TV as it posted the results.

"Darn to the laws of safety May, when I was a kid, me and your mother were your age when we were both tied on Rainbow Road in the Special cup." Norman regretted what he said as he saw May slump. He knew May was devastated every time she heard anyone speak of her mother, more because she was dead and had accomplished May's most recent goal.

"Oh darn those commercials!! GIVE ME BACK MY SHOWS!!" May started banging on the television screen as commercials on a new purse were airing. Norman knew she was back to normal now, if only those evil commercials didn't show up right in the middle of a dramatic moment.

"Calm down May, or you're never going to see the results." Norman said, May stopped pounding on the TV and sat on the couch. She jumped up and down, watching a Chuckie Cheeses commercial.

"I don't care about Chuckie Cheeses!! Hurry to the show!!" May yelled, she was about to throw the remote at the TV if her little brother didn't come into the room with the mail.

"Dad, there's a letter for you from Racer's reality!" Max said, and gave the letter to Norman. May glared at Max, she squealed as the show came back on. Max sat next to May, May held a pillow to her chest then started chewing it as the results came up.

"YOSHI WON!! YEAH!! TAKE THAT MARIO, PEACH, BOWSER-" May stopped and yelled into the pillow with several bite marks.

Yoshi was standing on a platform with a gold trophy, it had a lightning bolt and an emerald gem on it. He was standing on a level that had a "1" engraved under it, on the one with the "2" engraved on it stood Peach, she had curly gold hair, in third place with the "3" engraved on it was Bowser, his flaming red hair and famous spiky shelled back on his costume was slumped as he held the copper lightning trophy.

May wished she was on the TV screen. She went back up to the TV, she was lost in the announcer's request, _"If you __want to be in a race, sign up now or call this, 1800-500-2000"_ May unconsciously picked up the cordless phone, and began dialing the numbers on the screen, Max tried to get the phone away from her, it ended up with them fighting over the phone.

"Break it up over there!" Norman yelled, they both froze and heard the operator say, _"If you'd like to make a call, please dial again."_

"May, come over here." May let go of the phone, dropping it on Max's head. She read over Norman's shoulder, and screamed, luckily, Norman had his ears covered with foil. **(Like that'll do anything)**

_Dear Norman Maple,_

_We have gone over your family records and have found tremendous accomplishments. We have also found out that you have a daughter, who likes racing (As so your neighbors __have pointed out). We are asking if you would like to enter May into the Special Cup, it will be televised for the whole world to see. Although we also know what happened to Caroline, we hope you will consider having your beautiful daughter into the race. Insurance will be covered if you say yes._

_Sincerely,_

_Special Cup staff_

"I don't know May, the Special Cup is has the most dangerous tracks." Norman said.

"Aww come on Dad!! Stop being such a Dad!!" May whined.

"If you want to. Please be careful." Norman said.

"Thanks Dad!!" May ran up to her room, opening the door revealing hundreds of Yoshi posters. May hopped to her computer and went on messenger.

_**May: Dawn Dawn!! Guess what!!**_

_**Dawn:...Bowser didn't win the lightning cup?**_

_**May: No. Why are you a fan of his anyway? His acceleration stinks.**_

_**Dawn: What did you want to tell me?**_

_**May: My Dad got me into the Special Cup!!**_

_**Dawn: No way!!**_

_**May: WAY!!**_

_**Dawn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!**_

_**May: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!**_

_**Dawn: And I'm in it too!**_

_**May: Wait, you are?**_

_**Dawn: Afraid of competition?**_

_**May: How'd you get in?**_

_**Dawn: I know people.**_

_**May: Sure you do...**_

_**Dawn: Okay my mom called the station, so what**_

_**May: Cool!! I would have too, but my brother stole the phone from me.**_

_**Dawn: LOL**_

_**May: Laughing online is so lame. I rather do it in person. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**_

_**Dawn: Maniacally laughing online is lame too.**_

_**May: Oh no you're right!! **_

* * *

**Me: Funny**

**Empoleon: Sounds like they're on a good start.**

**Me: Review please!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Meeting your Telenoid**_

* * *


	2. Meeting your telenoid

****

Me: Next Chapter.

**Empoleon: Kiara411 does not own pokemon.**

**Me: How many times must I explain that? **

* * *

_**Meeting your Telenoid**_

* * *

May knew one thing about racing; you must have someone to save or protect you when you are about to get hit or when you fall during these tracks. May hoped it wouldn't be someone annoying, she also wanted the person to be cute, these were her wishes. She also hoped it wouldn't be an alien. ALIENS ARE CREEPY!!

May entered the racing registration building, a lady at the front desk was filing papers and pictures. May walked up to the lady, the lady waved. "Hello! Name please!" She said perkily.

"May Maple-" Before May could continue the lady was already zooming around on the computer.

"Your partner will be coming momentarily!" She smiled, May gave off a creepy look.

"Oh sorry, I'm a Speed Breed. Saves time right?" The lady asked, May nodded, just noticing the exotic pink furry ears on top of the lady's head. Oh what a strange world May is living in.

"Where's the bathroom?" May asked, the lady pointed down the hallway. May ran down there and

Bump

"Ow! My head!" May rubbed her head, looking up to an emerald haired boy with a purple stud on his left ear. May 

blushed at the cute boy. She waited for him to help her up.

"Watch it." He said, and walked around her. May got up and yelled, "That's not nice!" The guy shrugged it off and continued walking. She fumed but continued to the bathroom.

* * *

After the bathroom May was back at front desk, the lady smiled, May grunted as she saw the emerald headed kid again.

"Miss Maple, let me introduce to you your partner, Drew." She gestured to Drew, May screamed in terror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Drew sweatdropped. "It's not like I wanted to protect you during the race. I just need the money to get to 

college." He said. May had a question, which was pretty stupid to Drew.

"How are you supposed to protect me?"

"I'm a Telenoid." He answered, May looked at him with curious eyes. Then, he vanished! And reappeared infront of her.

"OH!" May smiled and clapped, Drew almost melted at that smile, he grinded his teeth to keep him from smiling back.

"Can you take me places?" May asked.

"Yep. But from that racing manual over there," points to desk, "Every teleportation is a five second penalty; so basically, you'll lose whatever place you were in." Drew explained, May groaned. She had another question. 

"Whats with the earring? It looks corny." May back up as blue flames engulfed Drew.

He clenched his fists and his eyes turned red with fire, "To symbolize my individuality and race!!" He proudly stood like a king. He wasn't one though. May sweatdropped and said, "It's still corny though." Drew fell anime style.

* * *

Drew teleported him and May to a place that smelled like racing car tires.

"What are we doing here?" May asked. Drew rolled his eyes at her stupidity. "You need a car. You don't expect to win by running do you?" May shook her head no and entered the car store. It was ran by none other than, **her dad**??

"DAD?!" May yelled, Norman smirked at her, and pushed Drew and May into the shop. "Welcome to my shop May, lets pick out a car for you, shall we?" He asked while pushing them into a place with real cool looking bikes and cars.

Norman drew out a measuring tape from his pocket. "So...what height are you? Weight? Bosom size? Volume?" He asked fast, "DAD!!" May yelled as Norman measured May's chest. Drew laughed.

"Okay, you are medium size." Norman calculated. "I want a bike!" May said, Drew shook his head. "No way! We need a two people seat. There's no way I'm holding on to you, I don't even trust your driving skills." He protested, May smirked. "Why? Don't wanna hold my waist?" Drew blushed and said "Shut up." May giggled. Norman crossed his arms.

"Now hold on. I may be allowing May to do in this race, but I'm still in DAD MODE." Norman said, May felt 

uneasy at his 'DADNESS'. "I'm keeping my eyes on you pretty boy." Norman said, doing the eye thing to Drew.

"My kart please?" May intruded, feeling small in the guys big people glare. Norman and Drew shrunk back to their original size..."Alright! Let me give you a tour of the cars!" Norman said, and led her through the karts.

"Here's the Sprinter..." It was low and had a pointy nose, there was a hood in the back. There were a few painted blocks on the kart. "Whats its stats?" May asked. "Speed...80 percent, Acceleration...40 percent." Norman counted off on his fingers, May immediately said no.

"Okay then, this one is the Royal Racer." It was in the form of a big bullet that looked like a shoe, the wheel was in the front, there was a star under the driver's seat, and lines followed the star. "Cute! Stats?" May asked, "Speed, 70 percent, Acceleration, 50 percent. "Hmm...maybe. What about the other one?" May asked, Norman led her to a squid looking kart.

"This one is the Turbo Blooper." May looked it over. "NO WAY!! I'm NOT SITTING IN THAT!!" Drew said, May laughed. "Well...it does look a little odd." May said. "ODD? It looks like a squid for crying out loud!!" Drew protested, he was right. There was a squid in the race, and the kart just looks a bit too weird.

"Stats?" May asked, "Speed and Acceleration, 50." Norman counted off again. May shook her head. "Let's get the Royal Racer." May said, pointing to the kart. "Okay, what color?" Norman asked.

"Pink!" May said.

"No way! Green!" Drew protested.

"Pink!

"Green!"

"Pink!"

"Green!!"

Norman stood back and watched them fight. "I submit dark red and red." He said in a monotone, May and Drew stopped.

"Fine. But _**I **_get to drive." May said, crossing her arms.

"No duh genius." Drew said.

* * *

**Dawn has signed in**

**May has signed in**

**May: Dawn!! Guess what!!**

**Dawn:...I don't want to talk about it.**

**May: Aww, what happened?**

**Dawn: My back seat is...A FREAK AND AN ARROGANT JERK!!**

**May: I know the type.**

**Dawn: Really?**

**May: Yeah. My helper is kinda cute, but for some reason he seems a bit outer planet for me.**

**Dawn: What race is he?**

**May: Telenoid or something like that.**

**Dawn: You're lucky, mine is an aquanoid.**

**May: Eh?**

**Dawn: He's this water controller or something like that.**

**May: I'd take that over my guy.**

**Dawn: I'd be happy to switch, but they won't let us.**

**May: I wonder if there are any cute guys...**

**Dawn: Well from the sound of your guy, you might have to watch out!**

**May: You can have him.**

* * *

**Me: O.o This is not Belleshipping...SO YOU CAN'T STEAL DREW DAWN!!**

**Luxray: Please Review!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Yoshi's a girl?!_ **

* * *


	3. Yoshi's a girl!

**Me: I don't own pokemon, or the Mario kart Wii characters.**

* * *

_**Yoshi's a girl?!**_

* * *

May and Drew arrived at the first track in the special cup, Dry Dry Ruins. It was a desert, there were walking yellow cactuses around that would try to stop you. The Royal racer arrived somewhere near the starting line, the race would start in half an hour. May took this time to meet her competition.

It didn't take much time before May found her blue haired friend Dawn. There was this boy with dark purple hair with blue gills and blue fish ears beside her, his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed.

May immediately ran up to Dawn, Drew followed behind slowly. "Dawn!" May said, behind her blue haired friend. The girl turned around. "May! You're here!" Dawn screamed, the two embraced then let go. The guy beside Dawn scoffed. "Feh. Emotions." Dawn slapped him in the back of the head, placing her hands on her hips. "Sorry for his rudeness May. This is Paul." Dawn introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." Paul said, taking May's hand and kissing it. Dawn gasped, Drew felt slight jealousy. May blushed and took back her hand. "T-this is Drew." May stuttered while pointing to Drew. Drew glared at Paul, Paul glared back.

May ignored their staring contest, "Hey Dawn, lets meet the competition!" May said, Dawn nodded. "I think you should meet someone first!" Dawn said, and brung May over to a place where there were two people wearing mushroom hats.

"Hey Toadette!!" Dawn said, referring to a girl wearing a pink mushroom cap. She had pink braided hair with mushroom caps at the end, she was wearing a red vest and a pink dress, with red shoes. "Hi Dawn." Toadette said, her voice was small and sweet.

"I'd like you to meet May." Dawn said, gesturing May. Toadette was small, she was up to May's knees. "Hi May. Dawn has spoken a lot about you, saying that it was your first race and all." She said, smiling sweetly. "Really? Well, it's great to meet you Toadette." May said, bending down to shake hands with Toadette.

"HURRY UP!! POLISH IT TILL IT'S SHINY!!" A little boy with a white cap and red spots yelled, he was a few feet away from them.

"Who's that?" May asked.

"That's Toad. He's my brother. He's the one who drives, I'm still too young to drive." Toadette said, May didn't believe it that much, but they were midgets so it's hard to say their age. Toad had on a mushroom cap, he was shirtless, the only thing he had on was a blue vest and white shorts. Brown shoes were on his feet. The group walked over to Toad.

"Why are you yelling at them?" Toadette asked, pointing to the people waxing their small bullet bike. It was red and in the shape of a bullet. "You can never find good help these days." Toad muttered.

May looked for Drew, he was talking to some girl with gold hair. May recognized that face from television. "Peach?!" May said, Dawn looked. "Is she trying to take Drew?" Dawn asked, May was already gone over to them before Dawn could look at May's expression.

* * *

"You're cute, you know that?" Peach asked, her sapphire eyes sparkling.

"Eh..." Drew's eyes wondered other places as Peach tried to get an answer from him.

"DREW!!" May yelled, pushing Peach to the side. "What." Drew said.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH THE COMPETION!!"

"Jealous?" Drew asked. May's face turned red. "NO WAY!!"

"Chill Miss hot pants." Peach said, brushing off her dress. She was wearing a blue dress and slippers, a crown layed on her gold head. "I was just complimenting his earring, I already have someone to admire." Peach said snobbishly.

"Peach! You found a hot guy?!" A cheery voice said from somewhere else. A girl with carrot orange hair ran up to them.

"No Daisy." Peach said flatly. Daisy was wearing a dress similar to Peach, except it was orange.

"Hi! I'm Daisy!" Daisy said, shaking hands with May.

"Nice to meet you." May said.

"Or not. I heard you're a newbie, newbie's always crash and burn." Peach said, placing her hands on her hips.

"WHAT!?" May asked loudly, Peach seemed unfazed.

"Just quit now, let the famous people take their spots." Peach said slyly, May gritted her teeth as her anger took over.

"LISTEN HERE WASHED OUT BLEACH BLONDE-" Before May could continue Drew already clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I see." Peach said, smirking. She left with a wave of her hand, Daisy followed. "See ya soon May!" Daisy said, and hurried before Peach was out of sight.

"Hmph." May huffed, crossing her hands over her chest.

"You should really stay away from Peach." A voice unfamiliar to May said. May turned over to a girl with long green hair, wearing a green jumpsuit with yellow spikes in the back.

"Y-YOSHI!!" May squealed and ran over to her idol. May scanned her idol. "W-wait. You're a girl?" May asked, Yoshi didn't seem offended though. "I get that a lot. The camera always makes me look flat-chested." Yoshi said with a shrug, May still jumped at the sight of her idol.

"It doesn't matter!! You're the best racer ever!!" May said, Yoshi smiled at the girl.

"Thanks. I see you're the new girl, right?" Yoshi asked, May nodded.

"I'll never be as good as you though." May said, "Don't be like that May, even someone as good as me could lose in a snap." Yoshi said, bragging more then she intended.

"As good as you? Please. The only reason I lost the Lightning Cup was because of bad luck."

Yoshi growled as a guy with flaming red hair and a green shell on his back approached them.

"You lost because your acceleration stinks!" Yoshi yelled, Bowser knocked it off.

"So you're giving the rookie advice? Don't listen to her, she's just getting you pumped up so you'll lose." Bowser told May, Yoshi was boiling red.

"SHUT UP!!" Yoshi yelled, waving her fists in the air. May and Drew cocked their heads to the side as the two went on arguing.

"You're just jealous of my great team work with Birdo!" –Yoshi

"And my team up with my little brother isn't good? Come on Yoshi, we all know you're a pathetic driver." –Bowser

"Must I introduce you to TAIL!?" –Yoshi

"You want to meet shell?" –Bowser.

"Honestly, those two go on like an old married couple." A buy with spiked pink hair said.

"WE DO NOT!!" Bowser and Yoshi yelled, knocking over the pink haired guy.

"Okay okay, an _awaiting_ couple." He said, the two blushed and turned in oppisite directions.

"What just happened?" Drew asked.

"An intergalactic battle, where Yoshi is the huge alien and Bowser is the piece of pie floating in space." May said, blabbing. The pink haired guy laughed.

"These two have been at it ever sense they tied in the Mushroom Cup." The pink haired guy shrugged.

"No it wasn't! It was photo finish! I won by a nose!!" Yoshi said.

"Yeah, Birdo's nose." Bowser muttered to May, gesturing the pink haired guy's enormous beak. May hadn't noticed it till now, and was amazed by the being in the world.

"We heard that!!" Yoshi and Birdo echoed, Bowser made a run for it. May and Drew laughed lightly, and stepped to the side as Bowser ran in their direction, followed by Yoshi and Birdo.

Yoshi and Birdo eventually knocked into a girl who looked similar to Peach, May and Drew helped her up.

"T-Thanks." The girl stuttered, rubbing her head.

"No Prob!" May said, the girl stood up, and brushed off her dress.

"I'm Rosalina." The girl said, she had light blonde hair, a bang covered her left eye, she had on a crown, she was wearing a light blue dress.

"I'm May! This is Drew." May said, Rosalina smiled. "Pleased to meet you. I'm sure you met Peach right?" She asked.

"I wasn't happy to, but yeah." May huffed.

"Don't worry about her attitude, she just loves attention, especially from that head honcho over there." Rosalina said, pointing to a guy with a red cap, he had on a red shirt and blue overalls, he had a brown mustache. He was swooning the love struck Peach.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"She likes Mario. And as her twin, I should know all about her and her problems." Rosalina said, May gawked at Peach and Rosalina's resemblance, weird that she didn't see that before.

"Come on Rosalina, we need to get some sunscreen, and other stuff." A ghost behind Rosalina said. May screamed and hid behind Drew, clutching him tightly. He blushed and unhooked her grip.

"Is it my breath?" The ghost said, smelling his breathe.

"N-no it's just that you're a..." May was spooked by ghosts, so she just stayed frozen.

"A ghost? Oh yeah, that's my protector." Rosalina said, May stayed behind Drew.

"Names Boo. Now stop hiding behind your boyfriend girl, I don't bite. Heck, I'm transparent." Boo said, May got 

out from behind Drew and yelled, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFREIND!! HE'S NOT EVEN BOYFREIND MATERIAL!!"

"Of course, I don't know how I _didn't _see that." He said fakely, May smiled in triumphant.

"May, is this your first time-" Before Rosalina could finish someone shouted, "LOOK OUT!!"

Drew teleported May out of the way and Boo shielded Rosalina as a blue spiky shell with wings arrowed to the ground and blew up, wind went everywhere. Two small kids, one grey colored and one yellow colored, ran up to them to make sure that nobody was hurt. Drew and May returned to the spot.

"No harm done Dry Bones." Boo said to the grey colored child.

"Were sorry! We were testing out the new shells!" The yellow colored kid said.

"It's okay Koopa! No need to apologize!" Rosalina said in a perky voice, the two children sighed.

Koopa had yellow skin, he had orange tuffed hair on his head. He had on a green shirt with black studs, and white shorts, Dry Bones had white tuffed hair and a white t-shirt with grey shorts. They both had small shells on their backs.

"What was that?" May asked.

"That my friend, is the new bomb shell. It blows up on the person in first place, so, YEAH!!" Dry Bones said, going crazy after the last part.

"Oh great..." May muttered.

"The race is starting May, we should get to our cars and bikes." Boo said, everyone was revving up their engines.

"But I didn't get to meet everyone!" May protested.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for that." Drew said, and teleported both of them to the Royal Racer.

* * *

**Me: Wow. Long. THIS IS NOT FARAWAYSHIPPING!! (May x Paul) And I didn't get to introduce all the other characters...**

**Empoleon: Sure...**

**Me: Now the list! So you won't be confused!**

**Driver-Protector**

**May-Drew**

**Dawn-Paul**

**Koopa-Dry Bones**

**Yoshi-Birdo**

**Peach-Daisy**

**Rosalina-Boo**

**Mario-Luigi**

**Bowser-Bowser Jr**

**Donkey Kong (DK)-Diddy Kong**

**Toadette-Toad**

**Me: Ehh...big competition. Please Review!!**

**Eh...please submit three reviews so the next chapter will come sooner...thank you!!**

* * *

___**Chapter 4: Dry Dry Ruins**_

* * *


	4. Dry Dry Ruins

**Me: I kept my end of the deal, here's the chappie!! Hooray!! Oh yeah...and that list...Driver-Toad Protector-Toadette. Now that that is cleared up, I will never own pokemon...I'm still planning domination...mwuahahahaha**

**Thanks for 6 reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Dry Dry Ruins**_

* * *

Baby Mario: Hey there people! Welcome to Racer's Reality! Today we bring you to the Special Cup. I'm Baby Mario, look at how cute I am!

Baby Luigi: Don't listen to him. I'm cuter!

Baby Daisy: No I am!!

Baby Peach: Hi Mommy!!

Baby Mario: Hey!! I'm supposed to be hosting the Special Cup!!

Baby Peach: Yeah right little red riding hood!!

Baby Daisy: Hey!!

Baby Peach: I wasn't talking to you...

Baby Luigi: I'm Baby Luigi. I will be your host for the half hour. We bring you to Dry Dry Ruins-

Baby Mario: You? The host? You go in your diaper!! Me host!!

Baby Daisy: We have a new kid in the races today...her name is May Maple...and her protector Drew...

Baby Peach: Gimme' back da camera!!

Camera Man: Help!! I need help!!

Baby Luigi: The race will now start. Where's that guy on the floating cloud?

"These are the hosts?" Drew sweatdropped. May and his kart were placed in fourth place. Yoshi was in first, then Peach, then Bowser.

"Ready? Set..." The guy on the floating cloud was above them, the desert blew big winds. His traffic light was red, yellow..."GO!!" Green!

The karts went off at top speed, Bowser broke his engine. "Not again!" Bowser slammed his fists on the wheel, then theystarted moving.

May was in third place, they past a lot of desert sand and almost got caught in a tornado.

"Turn left! Left!!" Drew yelled from behind May as they crossed the bridge.

"Shush Drew. No one likes a backseat driver." May said, the kart went through a box with a question mark. "Whats this?" May asked as a red shell was in her hand.

"Gimme' that." Drew said, taking it. He tossed it forward, it hit Peach. Peach and Daisy's car flipped, May was in second. "Darn you May!!" Peach yelled as she was in sixth place.

Dawn was in seventh. "This is getting nowhere." Dawn said, they crossed the box at the bridge, a mini bullet went in her hands. "Oooh..." Dawn tossed the bullet to Paul, he pushed it into the engine, they're car turned into a bullet, and zoomed past everyone, they hit Toad and Toadette, "Sorry!" Dawn yelled as they past fourth place.

"Hi May!" Dawn waved as they past her and Drew, going into the pyramid thingy. May entered on her tail, she drove over some sand and hit another box.

"A mushroom?" May asked as a red mushroom was in her hands.

"Hand it over May." Drew said, he pushed it into the engine, they got a big boost, and zoomed past Dawn and Paul.

"No fair!" Dawn whined as she past the yellow walking cactuses, the roof was leaking sand.

"Awesome. A bomb." Bowser muttered as he was in ninth place. He sent the shell out, it flew past all the other drivers, and found Yoshi, May, and Dawn neck n' neck.

Yoshi, May, and Dawn went over two ledges, and landed on the ground with an 'oof'.

"You're doing good May!" Yoshi said, going faster. A loud beeping started on Yoshi, May, and Dawn's dashboard, Dawn and May looked at it with confusion. Paul and Birdo on the other hand, they were fully aware of it. They passed the finish line, second lap.

"A shield Birdo!" Yoshi yelled through the desert heat, Birdo spit out an egg and it turned into a shield, Paul took the water from across the bridge and shielded it above his and Dawn's head, the bomb found them and blew up, the three cars span, four other cars past them.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Dawn put her hands up in the air as they span, Paul muttered "idiot." A few seconds later they continued on, driving around a few temple stones that fell a few minutes ago.

"Drew?" May kept her eyes on the track as they went into the pyramid.

"Drew?!" May continued because he didn't reply. Drew had to shield May as the bomb exploded, so he used himself. When May went through the box again, she got a squid. May turned around as they went around the walking cactuses again, more sand filled the gap.

"I'm...okay...I'm fluffy." Drew muttered, coughing out black smoke. He was charcoaled, his skin was darker. May laughed as they went over the two ridges again, Drew sent out the squid, it multiplied and flew to other drivers, squirting ink into their eyes.

Some of the karts started to spin and go out of control, May spotted Toad and Toadette, Toad was whining that he couldn't see and they crashed into the wall beside the finish line. May waved to Toadette as they passed the finish line in fourth place. Toadette sweetly smiled and gave her a thumbs up, then they started up again.

May was on the final lap, she spotted Bowser, Dawn, and Yoshi. Yoshi and Birdo were once again in first place, it was no wonder they were racing legends.

"I see you caught up." Bowser growled as him and May were neck and neck for third place, they crossed the question boxes again.

Baby Mario: Were back and better than ever!

Baby Peach: Whats that suppose' ta mean?

Baby Luigi: You have to admit we were kind of stupid in the beginning.

Baby Daisy: But we only thwee!!

Baby Mario: My point exactly. If I can't drive, I'll make my big brother lose!!

Baby Luigi: You do remember **my** big brother is in the same car?!

Baby Peach: You guy are related so whats da difference

Baby Daisy: Wook! May and Yoshi are neck an neck for first place!!

Baby Mario: The newbie got that far?

May and Yoshi crossed the ledges that made them go faster, May finally got used to falling back down. Yoshi's car was grinding against May's, May didn't want to slow down or she'd stay in second. Drew was trying to push Birdo down and likewise.

"Hey!! What about us?!" Dawn yelled from behind them, all four turned around to her with a look like they didn't care, she shrugged.

Yoshi's car screeched while turning, the back of her car was igniting blue flames, she released her grip on the cruise control, then they zoomed above May, taking first place. May took second, Dawn continued in third.

Baby Daisy: And Yoshi takes it home!

Baby Mario: May looked pretty spooked seeing that boost.

Baby Peach: Hooray!! Let's say the rankings!

Baby Mario: 1st place, Yoshi and Birdo, 15 points!

Baby Luigi: 2nd place, May and Drew, 12 points!

Baby Peach: 3rd place, Dawn and Paul, 10 points!

Baby Daisy: 4th place, Bowser and Bowser Jr, 9 points!

Baby Mario: 5th place, Peach and Daisy, 8 points!

Baby Luigi: 6th place, Toad and Toadette, 5 points!

Baby Peach: 7th place, Mario and Luigi, 4 points!

Baby Daisy: 8th place, Rosalina and Boo, 3 points!

Baby Mario: 9th place, DK and Diddy Kong, 2 points!

Baby Luigi: 10th place, the loser of all...Koopa and Dry Bones...0 points.

"**IT WASN'T OUR FAULT!!" **Koopa and Dry Bones yelled together, below the station in their kart.

"That was fun!" May cheered as she pulled the Royal Racer to a stop.

"Darn. I was hoping for a bullet." Rosalina muttered as she parked beside May.

"I'd hate to admit it May, but you did a...good job. Other than that bomb that almost killed me, I think we'll do good in this prix." Drew admitted shyly, he wasn't planning on it but he just had to tell May how good she was, sense he was just a backseat driver.

"That was good May! Were on tv too!!" Dawn said, also parking with them.

"Hi Daddy!" May waved randomly.

"The camera's off May." Rosalina said, May dropped her hand and smiled sheepishly.

'_She might just win.' _Drew said to himself, Boo smirked and disappeared,

"Boo." He said very bluntly, May screamed and clipped herself to Drew, Rosalina and Dawn laughed.

"W-What was that?!" May asked. Still on Drew.

"Yoo-hoo!" Boo reappeared, May huffed at him, then blushed as she realized she was still on Drew. She got off and smiled sheepishly again.

* * *

**Me: Wow**

**Empoleon: Boo!**

**Me: That won't work twice.**

**Empoleon: Hmph. Review.**

**Me: Review please! Thank you!**

**_Chapter 5: Moonview Highway_**


	5. Moonview Highway

****

Me: I do not own pokemon. I do not own Mario Kart Wii, but I do have it on my Wii. It's so fun! NOT INTENDED ADVERTISMENT!! : )

* * *

_**MoonView Highway**_

* * *

Ahh, MoonView Highway. Twists, turns, a bridge, tollbooths, cars, oh, and did I mention cars? They can squish you! If you even make contact you instantly get squashed and look flat to other drivers, so don't blame me if they run you over.

Baby Mario: Welcome to MoonView Highway!

Baby Luigi: Hey, over here!!

Baby Peach: Hooray! I'm in a tollbooth!! My mommy and daddy is in da otha one!!

Baby Luigi: Mine too!!

Baby Daisy: Racing will start in ten minutes! Rev up those engines!

May parked the Royal Racer on the left of Yoshi and a few feet away of course, then she hopped out.

"Where are you going?" Drew asked, staying in the car. "What do you think I'm doing?" May asked, glancing over to Dawn and Rosalina. May ran across the road to them, a car went her way, the car hit something and span around and crashed into a hill.

"May!!" Drew cried out, and teleported out of the car, and went over to the other car, along with Koopa and Dry Bones, they sweatdropped as they saw the object, it wasn't May.

"Oh...haha I threw that banana peel a few seconds ago." Dry Bones admitted, smiling sheepishly. Drew glanced around for May, a guy wearing a red hat and overalls helped May up.

"T-Thanks. I could have been run over if it wasn't for you." May said, smiling at her hero. Drew disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind May, she still wasn't used to that so she freaked out and thought it was Boo again.

"D-Drew! Don't scare me like that!" May said, still trying to get over the shock.

"What about you? Don't scare **me** like that that!! You could have been killed!" Drew said, May smirked.

"Oh, so you actually _care_ about me?" May asked, Drew's blush was very visible.

"N-No, I just want to get my college money, that's all. With you dead, I won't be able to get in." He said, May was disapointed.

The red hatted guy spoke up. "Anyway, I'm Mario. My brother Luigi is over there." Mario said in an Italian accent, he pointed over to a guy in a green hat by a red and green motorcycle. "I'm May!" May said happily, shaking his hands.

"May!" Rosalina and Dawn cried as they ran over to her. "Are you okay?!" Rosalina asked. "Yeah!" May answered. Rosalina glared at Mario. "Mario..." She hissed, she hated him very much. "My sis is over there." Rosalina pointed to Peach.

"I know!" Mario said, and hopped over there.

"Stay away from Mario and Luigi." Rosalina said.

"Why?" May asked.

"Because, he'll hypnotize you into twelfth place!!" Rosalina said, May gave her a look.

"There's only ten people."

"Trust me. If you watch closely, Peach will be in the back on this track." Rosalina said, a horn blew and everyone ran to their cars/bikes/motorcycles.

The guy on the cloud (or as I am told, Lakitu) floated above them and held the traffic light that went red...yellow, green...

"How are we in fifth place?!" Drew asked as they maneuvered around several trucks and cars then crossed the bridge, getting an item from the box that turned into a cloud. The cloud hovered above them and started sparking. Rosalina caught up to them, Boo laughed lightly at their situation but they got squished by a car.

"Well let's see...there was a truck, and it went all downhill from there." May said, Peach and May started bumping each other as they rounded the first tollbooth , the cloud kept moving till May finally bumped Peach again then took a left at the tunnel. Both her and Drew heard two screams on the other end.

"No!! Told you to turn the other way on that bump!" Daisy yelled in a high pitched voice. They were passed by Toad and Toadette. Toadette put in a mushroom and they caught up with May and Drew.

"Hello!" Toadette said, May took her hands off the wheel and waved, then they crashed into the wall,

"Good job Toadette." Toad said while going through the other toll booth. "That was an accident!" Toadette snapped back.

Rosalina and Boo were in fourth place along with Yoshi and Birdo who were in third as they went into second lap, Boo stuck out his big tongue as Yoshi and Birdo got squished by a car then bumped by Rosalina and Boo, who both stuck out here tongues as they crossed the bridge.

May and Drew were in ninth place as they were crossing the last toll booth and then maneuvering over more cars, They found Mario and Luigi in eight, they crossed the finish line to second lap, they got the box thingy at the bridge and it turned into three red shells.

"You better have good aim Drew." May said, Drew threw one shell and it hit Mario and Luigi, then they crossed the first tollbooth and hit Dawn and Paul, they were in sixth now. (Yes sixth. I'm not doing any math so...yeah)

"Hey look, there's Toad and Toadette!" May said, Drew took the last shell. "Wait! Don't hit them!" May said, Drew lowered the shell as they passed the two mushroom kids, May spotted Peach and Daisy and snatched the red shell from Drew, and threw it at them. Peach yelled again in frustration as they turned up in sixth place.

May smirked as she was in third place. Koopa and Dry Bones were in second. Dry Bones danced around in the back seat of their bullet bike, May glared at him then her eyes widened and she turned left fast, Dry bones yelped as he was crushed by a car.

"What were you watching? The road or Yoshi?!" Dry Bones yelled, Koopa blushed at the thought of Yoshi as they were put in fourth place, passed up by Dawn and Paul.

"Uh...can I get a third choice?" Koopa asked as they passed the finish line to third lap, nearly dodging a truck.

As expected, Yoshi and Birdo were first. Yoshi looked into her rearview mirror and saw May, as they crossed the box in the bridge she ordered him to keep the banana behind the car, Birdo did it immediately as Drew sent a red shell that bursted at contact with the banana.

As they passed the first tollbooth Dawn and Paul got infront of May and Drew then DK and Diddy Kong used three mushrooms and ended up in second place.

"Fifth place. Come on May, we don't have much road left!" Drew said as they passed the first tollbooth.

"Eighth place Jr. Eighth. Where's that next box?" Bowser asked as he went through the pads that make you go faster. "There boss there!!" Bowser Jr said, pointing at the rainbow box with a question mark on it in the tunnel. It turned into a POW box.

"Awesome! We'll get in front in no time!!" Bowser said as Bowser Jr threw the POW block on the ground.

"Press the Jump button!" Yoshi, Toad, Rosalina, and DK said simultaneously as the POW block got smaller, it disappeared, May, and Dawn's car span in a circle, Yoshi, Toad, Rosalina, and DK's car span over a blue circle thingy and lost their items. Rosalina and DK passed Dawn and May at the last tollbooth, May hurried as the engine went back to normal and finished in seventh place.

Baby Luigi: And we are done!

Baby Mario: And now the point system!

Baby Daisy: Aww, do we have to?

Baby Peach: Yup! For all of our television viewers!

Baby Luigi: 1st place, Toad with 20 points. 2nd place, Yoshi with 27 points.

Baby Mario: 3rd place, Rosalina with 13 points. 4th place, DK with 11 points.

Baby Daisy: 5th place, Bowser with 17 points. 6th place, Dawn with 15 points.

Baby Peach: 7th place, May with 16 points. 8th place, Koopa with 3 points.

All toddlers: 9th place, Mario who was swooning Peach, 6 points. Peach, who fell for it and is in 10th place, 8 points.

Lakitu: Final results! Watch closely television fans! Yoshi, Toad, Bowser, May, Dawn, Rosalina, DK, Peach, Mario, Koopa.

* * *

"Were doing bad." Peach said in the group of her, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi.

"Yeah! If only we had a way to sabotage everyone!" Daisy said.

"Well, I can handle DK." Luigi said, chewing on a banana peel, throwing away the actual banana.

"What about May? She's actually beating us!" Daisy said.

"Aww, that my clone is very easy to answer. All we have to do is get her friends to go against her, and the special cup is in the bag." Peach said.

"That's smart Peach." Mario said, Peach blushed. "T-Thanks. I was never acting dumb." She said.

"Riiiiiiiiiight." Luigi said, Peach slapped him upside the head and he fell over.

* * *

**Me: Hoorah! Oh wait never mind there planning something evil. **

**Empoleon: Please review.**


	6. SS Daisy

**Me: Hello! I unlocked mirror mode! Hooray! Guess what? When I looked in stats...I was like...OMG!! People from Phillipeens, America, Brazil and other places are reading this!! Even people from GUAM!! OMG!! This chapter is dedicated to all my readers around the world! :)**

**I do not own pokemon or Mario Kart Wii...yet**

* * *

**_S.S Daisy_**

* * *

You didn't think all they did was race, did you? Well they didn't! Or there wouldn't be enough contestshipping!! Okay...May and Drew hopped onto a cruise ship...literally.

"Hooray!! A cruise!!" May squealed, bouncing up and down on the deck.

"Yup! Our destination is my castle!" Bowser said proudly.

"Most of our courses are in your castle." Yoshi said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah...I don't see how you live there." Rosalina said. Bowser gave them looks.

"You don't really expect me to live in the tracks right? That's silly!" He said, Yoshi rolled her eyes. "Of course not. We'd run you over at night if you did though." Yoshi said, Bowser stuck out his tongue.

"You wouldn't believe his castle May!" Rosalina said excitedly, "His drive-through, family room, and guest room are all tracks!!" Rosalina said, waving her arms in the air.

"Remind me to never visit." May said.

"I think Yoshi visited once..." Bowser said, getting lost in thought. Rosalina put on shifty eyes and crept up behind Yoshi.

"Oh, and what were you _doing_ there?" Rosalina taunted, Yoshi's face turned red. "Uhh...picking up my uh...lava!" Yoshi said fast and ran to some other part of the deck, Rosalina shrugged.

"The track we're going to is the family room. My dad installed this big statue of a dragon that spews out fire balls while you cross the fork in the road." Bowser finally said, trying to show them what he meant. The ship started moving.

"May, your dad wants you on the video phone." Boo said, coming out from the floor.

"AHH!!" May screamed and ran in the oppisite direction and into the wall, Drew sweatdropped and helped her up.

"Jeez May, that's getting kind of old." Drew said, May brushed herself off.

"He came out from the **ground**!! What do you expect my reaction to be!?" May said, Boo shrugged.

"The video phone is downstairs." Boo pointed to a door, May opened it and a staircase was there. May and Drew went down the steps, very long.

"Isn't this Daisy's cruise ship?" Rosalina asked Bowser, he nodded.

"It used to be a track too. Want to race just for the heck of it?" Bowser asked, Rosalina nodded.

"You're going down!!" Rosalina taunted as they looked for their karts, Yoshi came out of nowhere,

"I wanna join!!" Yoshi said, Rosalina high fived her as they ran over to the karts, Bowser was in the back heaving heavy. Running wasn't his thing, especially with this huge shell on his back.

* * *

"Hi Dad!!" May said, waving into the webcam.

"Hello May, we saw you on tv." Norman said.

"Wasn't I awesome?!" May asked, Norman shrugged.

"Max almost turned off the television when he saw you crash into the wall, then the camera followed Toadette." Norman said, May sweatdropped.

"Eh...that wasn't my best work." May said, Drew cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh please, you didn't even learn to drive yet." Drew said, May's face turned red in embarrassment. "You better be lucky you had a safe ride!!" She yelled, Norman tried to clear out his ears at May's ranting. "Right...driving us into the wall was definitely safe." Drew said, May's face continued to be tomato colored.

"I also saw you get hit by a bomb, are you alright? Do you want to come home?" Norman asked, his nose getting up into the camera. (...eww...)

"I'm fine Dad!! I'm finishing this race no matter what!!" May said, Norman's face fell.

"**GET OUT OF THE WAY GRAMPS!!" **Yoshi yelled as she screeched a turn and went up a ramp in the room, heading out of the room and into some other part of the ship.

"Wait up!! You stole that mushroom from MoonView!!" Rosalina yelled as she almost ran over May, May and Drew moved out of the way as Rosalina crashed into the video phone, then Bowser passed he her up. A loud crashing sound was heard on the other side of the wall.

"My cabbages!!" An old man yelled, May snickered at his predicament.

"What are you doing?" May asked Rosalina, "Racing on Daisy's cruise ship. Wanna help?" Rosalina asked, May nodded and hopped onto Rosalina's SugarScoot, it was (I haven't unlocked Rosalina yet so I don't know what color hers is) a periwinkle scooter that had two wheels, the scooter backed up and went into full speed as Rosalina passed Yoshi and Bowser.

"Okay...I'll just get some coco then..." Drew muttered, turning off the broken video phone.

* * *

After they were done racing (which Rosalina won) it was already night fall. They went into their cabins, May took a bottom bunk. Dawn was on the top, Toadette was on the other top bunk, Rosalina was on the other bottom bunk.

"So..." Rosalina started, getting bored, "Do you like anyone May?" Rosalina asked, May was blushing in the dark.

"U-uh no...I don't like anyone." May said, turning on her side, facing the wall.

"Oh stop lying May, we all know you like a certain _someone_." Dawn taunted, May kicked the top bunk.

"Do not!" May said, Toadette joined in.

"Ooh!! You like someone in the race May!? Is it Drew?" Toadette asked, May blushed.

"N-NO W-WAY!! H-HE'S JUST A FRIEND!!" May yelled, loud enough for someone above them to hear.

"She's blushing isn't she?" Rosalina asked, Dawn peered down the bunk and nodded silently. (In the dark 0.0)

"Yup, she likes Drew. Her _shield_." Dawn taunted once more.

"Okay you guys aren't fair!! What about you Rosalina? You and Boo? You're Bou?" (that is how you spell it right?) May said, getting back at the blonde galaxy princess.

"Me? And Boo? Oh no. No no no no. Someone dead can't date someone alive." Rosalina said, blushing slightly.

"If May can like an alien, then you can like a ghost." Dawn said, Rosalina scowled in the dark.

"Fine. I admit that I like Boo a _little_. What about you Dawn? Paul is a little silent, but it looks like you're the only one who understands him." Rosalina said back, Dawn blushed very deep red.

"Never!! Never!!" Dawn yelled childishly, pounding on her pillow.

"You guys are lucky. I wish someone liked me." Toadette said sadly.

"She oblivious isn't she." May said, finally getting out from under her pillow.

"It's obvious." Rosalina said.

"Who? Who?" Toadette asked, wanting to know more.

"Dry Bones! He likes you!" Rosalina said, Toadette blushed.

"Oh...him? I don't know..." Toadette said shyly, wanting to crawl under a rock, or her blanket.

"**Keep it down!! I'm trying to sleep!!" **Peach yelled from upstairs, she was directly under them and there was this huge pipe that she was sleeping next to. If she wanted 

she could just peer down the tube and kick Toadette's head, but she didn't feel like it.

"You're not sleeping Peach. You were muttering about Mario, _again_." Yoshi said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Oh shut up." Peach snapped.

"So when are we going to start the plan Peach?" Daisy asked.

"Tomorrow." Peach answered.

"A plan? For what?" Yoshi asked.

"Don't-"

"Were trying to get Drew to quit riding with May!" Daisy said perkily, Peach slapped herself.

"That's mean guys." Yoshi said, Peach pouted.

"I'm not letting her win, I want her to die. DIE!!" Peach yelled, she covered her mouth and peered down the pipe, still sleeping.

"I want in." Yoshi said flatly.

"I thought you were just against it!" Daisy said.

"I was, but if it means winning first place on rainbow road, I'm in." She said, trying to drift to sleep before Peach yelled,

"You?! Win?! Yeah right! I'm just eliminating competition!!"

"I think we should sleep now Peach." Daisy said, Peach 'hmphed' and stayed quiet the rest of the night.

* * *

**Empoleon: Okay...am I supposed to be afraid?**

**Me: Yes. Be afraid. Be very afraid. MWUAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Empoleon: Excuse me?**

**Me: Oh sorry. I'm listening to the numa numa song. **

**Empoleon: And that influenced you to go crazy...?**

**Me: Please review! People from America, Phillipeens, Brazil, and Guam! People from other places too! Yay!**


	7. Sunken Feelings

**Me: Ready? It's time for Peach's plan to unfold. I do not own the pokemon characters or Mario Kart Wii.**

* * *

_**Sunken Feelings**_

* * *

Morning came quick. May hopped out of her bunk and slipped into the bathroom before anyone else woke up. Rosalina rubbed her eyes as she spotted May go into the bathroom.

"No fair!! I called the bathroom last night!!" Rosalina yelled, Dawn and Toadette instantly woke up.

"To bad." Toadette said, she slept in her regular clothes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Dawn screamed, Paul and Boo rushed into the room, Paul busted their door with some kind of water thing and Boo went through the walls.

"What what?" Boo asked, Rosalina shoved the transparent ghost out, only to find her hands go through him.

"GET OUT!!" Dawn yelled from under her pillow, she was having a bad hair day.

"Hmph." Paul muttered, he left the room, along with Boo who backed away while closing his eyes.

"Get out of the bathroom May! It's a hat day!!" Dawn yelled, opening the door to the bathroom and shoving May out, half of her head was steamed down and the other half was frizzy. She looked confused as she held the streamer in her hand.

"Dawn, it _is_ a hat day. LET ME BACK IN!!" May yelled, pounding on the door.

"I meant you!" Dawn yelled, she came out seconds later and twirled. "See? Now it's all better." Dawn said, and started clipping her hair. Seconds later May came out as well with her hair problem fixed.

"Are you guys always on hair duty?" Rosalina asked, May and Dawn paused for a second, then nodded.

_Flashback!_

"_Food Fight!" _

_Soon the whole cafeteria was in a mess of food._

"_Cheerleading squad, mash potato bombs!! FIRE!!" Dawn yelled over the crowd, the cheerleaders including May and Dawn, started throwing mash potatoes at the math people. A juice box went there way, both girls shielded theirselves with their tray as they hid behind the tipped table, the box hit May's head._

"_M-MY HAIR!! IT'S RUINED!! NOOOOO!!" May yelled, everyone stopped throwing food and looked at her, Dawn shook her head in disappointment._

"_You should have not done that." Dawn muttered, seconds later, May was a tornado of food and food was everywhere._

_End of freaky flashback_

"Wow! I want to be in a food fight!" Toadette said.

"No you don't, it took forever to get ketchup out of my hair." Dawn said.

* * *

"Do you see her?"

"Uh...who?"

"We've been over this about a million of times, MAY!!" Peach yelled in the walky talky, Daisy dropped it but got it before it slipped down the tube. It was after breakfast and they were going to arrive at Bowser's Castle in a matter of hours. Daisy was lying in a tube with her binoculars glued to her face.

"Let's see...Rosalina is watching television, DK is having a banana split with some of the camera crew, Luigi and Mario are sunbathing...TOPLESS?!" Daisy squealed,

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!! WERE ON A MISSION REMEMBER?!" Peach yelled, this time the walky talky successfully made it down the tube. Daisy raced after it and found herself in the storage room.

"Where are you now? I don't see you in that blow hole!" Peach said.

"Did you know how dusty my cruise liner is? It's more of a slave boat down here." Daisy said.

"UGH!! YOU ARE USELESS!" Peach yelled, and threw the walky talky on the floor.

From where Peach was standing, she was directly below the tube hiding, and waiting for Daisy to give the signal that May was coming, but instead fell through her own tube. Peach's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"May's coming your way."

"Who are ya talking to?"

Peach dropped her phone and noticed May standing there, she put on a fake smiled. Peach panicked and squashed her phone, drowning out any sounds of Yoshi.

"Oh nothing." Peach said.

"Oh okay, then I'm going to find Rosalina then." May said.

"Wait!" Peach, said, May stopped from going up the stairs. "Rosalina doesn't really want to be your friend." Peach said. Liar.

"What do you mean? She told me to stay away from you." May said.

"Rosalina is the type of girl who will do whatever it takes to win, why else would she try to befriend you? She's trying to sabotage you!" Peach said.

"She wouldn't do that." May said.

"May, I've known her longer then you. She probobly got Toadette, Dawn, and Drew to turn against you."

"But...she wouldn't..." May muttered.

"Think about it May, she didn't tell you about the jump button on MoonView, and then she got infront of you." Peach explained, hoping it would fool May.

"But you didn't either." May retorted.

"How could I? I was in the back!" Peach said, May had to think about it.

"So your saying, she might try to sabotage me in the next course?" May asked, Peach nodded.

"Yup! You should hang with me and Daisy, that way we can protect you if she tries any tricks." Peach said.

"Okay." May said, and joined Peach to the pool. _"Phase one complete. On with two Yoshi."_

* * *

"Got it." Yoshi said on her ear phone thing. Peach did smash her own phone but she still had an ear piece in her ear. It was all part of Peach's plan, and Yoshi couldn't help but feel impressed. Yoshi's part of the plan was to make Rosalina mad.

"Hey Rosalina, over here!" Yoshi waved over to the blonde girl, she walked over to Yoshi.

"What? Me and May were just about to go watch a contest between Bowser and Paul." Rosalina said.

"Do you still hate water?" Yoshi asked.

"Uh...yeah, why?" Rosalina asked, Yoshi spotted Peach's signal.

Yoshi pulled Rosalina towards the water, Rosalina's eyes widened and she pulled her back back, causing Yoshi to fall backwards as Yoshi planned, "AHHHHHHHH!!" Yoshi yelled and made it look like Rosalina pushed her into the water, SPLASH!! SPLOOSH!!

"Yoshi! Are you okay?!" May said, running up to Yoshi, who swam over to the other edge of the pool.

"That was so expected of her, she pushed me in on purpose. Just look at her face." Yoshi pointed her wet finger accusingly to Rosalina, who had crossed her arms at Yoshi.

"See May? Rosalina is evil. Look at her shoes." Peach said, May gazed at Rosalina's platforms.

"Hey May, just to protect you from them, why don't you take the extra bunk in our room?" Yoshi asked after climbing out of the pool.

"But...I thought that..." May looked down sadly, Peach smiled evilly.

* * *

May sadly past her room after dinner but couldn't help but listen in on the gossip that the three were saying.

"I know, and whats with that bandana?" Rosalina asked, Toadette shrugged.

"She gets a bed head just wearing that." Dawn said.

"Yeah, its worst then my hat!" Toadette said, Rosalina groaned.

"Toadette, your hat hair is worst then hers. Either way she's a clumsy oaf." Rosalina said. May's eyes widened. 

She had peered through the door, only to find her best friends-excuse me EX best friends gossiping about her.

May slammed the door opened, her eyes glued to the floor.

"May?" Toadette said, gazing over to the shaking girl.

"S-So that's what you think of me? C-Clumsy oaf..?" May stuttered, Rosalina got up.

"No, we would never say that!" Rosalina said, May's head shot up. "Tell someone who cares! You were just gossiping about me!!" May screamed, and slammed the door shut. May ran out the hallway before Dawn could call back. "We were talking about a singer from space!!" Dawn yelled, but May was already gone. Dawn slowly closed the door and turned to her friends.

"What just happened?" Toadette asked, Rosalina and Dawn smacked her and she fell over.

Peach smirked. She was watching from her tube thing the whole time. She had slipped a poster of the clumsy singer down there and then the three already started talking about her. She looked similar to May.

"There you go, phase three complete." Peach said, crossing her arms happily.

"I have to say Peach, that was pretty smart of you." Mario said, a knock was heard at the door. Luigi opened it and May slowly walked in with wiped tears in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Daisy asked, May nodded.

"Which bed is mine?" May asked in a low tone, Peach pointed to the one above her. May nodded and hopped up there.

"Okay...well see ya later." Luigi said, Mario and him left and closed the door.

* * *

(Hours later, I think 12:00)

CRASH BOOM KERPLUNK BOOM

"**MAYDAY MAYDAY SHIP SINKING"**

"What happened?!" Peach asked as she instantly woke up.

"We hit a glacier, surprisingly near Bowser's castle, and were SINKING!!" Mario panicked, and ran outside.

"Okay, no need to panic, there are five life boats outside, go go go!!" Peach yelled as the girl filed out of the room, they ran up the steps and found that there were no life boats left, all the guys took their own separate life boat, except Paul who was yelling censored words at them.

"Paul, make a life boat!" Dawn said as the water started touching their feet, Paul groaned and did a motion with his arms, the water instantly carried all the girls plus him in a boat like structure that froze and caught up with the current, Paul did a motion with his hands as the boat swam without oars.

"That was scary..." Yoshi said as she shivered.

"Thanks Paul!" Dawn said as she hugged him, he blushed and continued rowing.

May sat oppisite of her ex friends and stayed at the edge of the boat.

'_Talk about a sunken ship...'_

"NO!! MY SHIP!! MY CRUISE LINER!!"

All we know now is that Daisy knows how the Titanic felt.

* * *

**Me: Nice.**

**Empoleon: That wasn't nice. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!!**

**Me: Boo's already dead. Please review! **

**Next chapter; May is in Bowser's family room. ( I think) For it to come quicker, please give 4 reviews. **

**Thanks! (BTW if it doesn't come quicker, blame school. It starts Monday.)**


	8. May's 'accidents'

**Me: Sorry people, but if you have noticed, this story is due for major contestshipping. BRING IT ON!!**

**Empoleon: I have noticed the lack of Drew in the last chapter**

**Me: See? CONTESTSHIPPING TIME NOW!! I DO NOT OWN THE POKEMON CHARACTERS OR MARIO KART WII!**

* * *

_**May's "accidents"**_

* * *

As soon as the ice life-boat had dodged lava rocks and lava flows, they arrived on the shores of Bowser Island. A big Bowser head was carved in the mountain. As soon as most of the females in the ice life-boat got out they immediately stomped up to their designated "men" and...yelling. Just yelling.

"Drew!! How could you!! I could have died on that boat!!" May yelled at the wide-eyed Drew.

"I'm sorry May, but I teleported into one of the life boats without second thought." Drew said with a sheepish smile. May glared at him.

"Fine. But If I die, stay away from my family." May said.

"Sounds like a drama movie." Drew muttered.

"Okay guys, now that were successfully here, lets go check out the track!" Bowser said, pointing up to the sky randomly. He lead them through some brushes and through an outdoor hallway, that led to a big door.

"Is it locked?" May asked, Yoshi shook her head.

"Just watch. It gets stupider." Yoshi said, covering her ears. She noticed that everyone had started to cover their ears, but she just shrugged.

"OPEN THE DOOR!!" Bowser's voice boomed and now May knew what Yoshi meant, she covered her ears as the rocks around them started to fall. Bowser waited for a few more seconds after not getting his response.

"DRY! OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!!" Bowser yelled louder, they heard someone wake up after all the rumbling stopped.

"OH SORRY! I FELL ASLEEP WITH A BOLOGNA SANDWHICH ON ME!!" Dry yelled back from a high tower, the doors started to creek open.

"See what I mean?" Yoshi said, uncovering her ears. May nodded. She glanced over to her ex friends, they were happy and didn't even care about what had been happening earlier. May frowned and sticked near Yoshi, Peach and Daisy, Drew following silently behind but May stayed suspicious.

Dry was walking backwards as he gazed over to the crowd. He looked similar to Bowser but he was mostly gray.

"So this is the crew who you're racing with this time?" Dry asked Bowser in a low tone as they went down a royal hallway.

"Yeah. They're plotting something, aren't they?" Bowser asked, not bothering to look back as he guided them through more hallways. The walls were covered with family portraits and other junk.

Dry shook his head and bumped into the wall, then he turned more.

"Kay! Were pretty silent on this tour, so let me just tell you. Do NOT look over that window." Dry said, pointing over a big ole' gap in the wall that showed a different track. Immediately, they ran over to the edge of the window.

"Pretty hard headed bunch huh." Dry whispered, Bowser snickered.

"AHH!!" May was nearly falling off the window, if not Drew had held on to her waist and was trying to pull her back up, Peach and Daisy snickered quietly, Rosalina and Dawn glared in there direction.

"We need to get May back, there scams are annoying me, and I miss May..." Dawn muttered, a hint of mad in her voice.

"I know you guys were best friends way before this, I mean, Peach has gotten pretty smart. We have to...do something." Rosalina said, May finally got out from falling out the window, her and Drew fell on the floor. May glanced over to Peach who accusingly pointed to Rosalina, May glared at Rosalina.

"Uh...should we stop them?" Dry asked, Bowser shook his head.

"No way, this is a cat fight I gotta see." Bowser said, he started again down the hallway, everyone started to follow.

"Careful, okay?" Drew said in a low voice to May, she gazed at him.

"Look, someone pushed me okay?" May said, Drew shrugged.

"Yeah, and I slipped on a banana."

* * *

"Careful, don't step on these craters, they spew out lava." Bowser said, pointing to the big geysers that started to shrink and grow in other places.

"Hey! Move over!!" Peach pushed Daisy over as she tried to warm her hotdog, but the lava ended up killing it.

"Ahk!" May was pushed into one of the almost spewing lava geysers till Drew pushed both of them out of the way, May blushed and thanked him. She looked at Yoshi who whistled and pointed an accusing finger at Toadette, who looked clueless at the girl pointing at her.

"Guys, guys! This lava is HOT!! PLEASE STAND AWAY!!" Dry yelled, pointing out the obvious.

"Hey Hey, everyone grab onto someone who can fly, including people with shells." Bowser said, pointing to the gaping hole that had a speed pad on before it.

Yoshi hopped onto Bowser, Rosalina held onto Boo, Dawn held onto Paul, Luigi, Mario, Peach, and Daisy grabbed onto Dry, Toad and Toadette held on to Bowser Jr, DK and Diddy Kong held onto Birdo. May watched in confusion as some flew over or span, Paul and Dawn jetted.

"You're slow." Drew smirked, taking her hand and teleporting over, they followed Bowser into a room that stayed still.

"Hey everyone, watch this! Hurry and stand on the rug!" Bowser said, everyone ran over to a spot on the rug. Bowser pulled down a switch on the wall, the walls started moving and the floor started to move weirdly and made lumps on the floor, stones with faces started to smash around the ground, May tried not to get sucked into the stone's path and nearly got squished, she jumped out the way.

"Watch this Daisy, Bowser's floor is about to get splattered with May guts." Peach whispered to Daisy, she hopped around the rug and was just behind May, Peach pushed May into the stone path before it started to rumble and drop...

"May!" Drew hurriedly teleported to May in a split second, arriving at a part of the twisting hallway that didn't move, carrying her bridal style. (It took me a while to figure out what that meant)

May blushed and was set down, Drew sighed in relief and watched as the hallway stopped moving.

"May, are you okay?!" Rosalina asked as she ran up to May, May pouted and turned away from her, Rosalina shrugged.

"May, that was so close! I can't believe my dastardly twin would do that to you!" Peach said, running up to May and patting her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?! YOU pushed her into that stone!!" Rosalina spat back, Peach placed her hands on her hips.

"Me? I nearly risked myself to save her before Drew came." Peach said, Yoshi came as back-up.

"Yeah Rosalina, you need to stop trying to kill May, come on guys, lets continue before Rosalina's crew gets May stuck in the mud." Yoshi said, hmphing in the process as she mentioned the mud on the track.

"That wasn't the best way to get May back." Toad said, coming shortly after the May and the others had left.

"You have any other better plan?" Rosalina asked, Toad shook his head.

"Nope, you can handle it."

* * *

After going over the very dangerous track, also as May almost got hit with one of the fireballs the Bowser machine spit, May had finally given up on seeing the rest of the track, and sat on the beach, it was sunset.

"Rain rain...go away...come again some other day..." May started muttering, she buried her head in her knees.

May heard rustling in the bushes, she quickly turned around, Drew crouched in the bushes.

"You're not a very good hider Drew, but your hair blends in perfectly." May mumbled, Drew shrugged and sat next to her, gazing at the sunset.

"It beautiful..." Drew said, May gazed at him.

"What do you mean?" May asked him in a whisper tone.

"The sunset, it's really pretty, like someone I know, she has brown hair...like you." Drew said, May blushed but obviously didn't take the hint.

"Why...?" May asked in a lower tone, Drew couldn't hear that well.

"What?" Drew asked, May gazed at the sunset.

"You've been spending half of your day, saving me from these ridiculous accidents...I just want to know...why? Peach said you were trying to sabotage me, so I thought I'd be dead before lunch." May said, not taking her eyes off the orange view.

"That's crazy May, I would never sabotage you. I'm pretty sure Rosalina, Toadette, and Dawn wouldn't either." Drew said, May was trying to register everything he just said.

"But Peach said-"

"It doesn't matter what she says. I've been pretty suspicious today, none of them have been near you. Peach and Yoshi though, they were always around you." Drew said, cutting May off. It was silent for a while.

"Well...how do I know you're not lying?" May asked, turning her head to him.

"I would never lie to you May, and I won't start now." Drew said, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind May's ear. She smiled lightly.

"That's good to know Drew. Now come on! I heard they're serving spaghetti!" May said excitedly, standing up and running back towards the castle, Drew followed her shortly.

But in the tall grass...sat a girl. With yellow hair. She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"We may have lost Drew, but the rest is still in plan. Hope you're ready to throw noodles."

"Duh! Of course I am! Oh, but the meatball, that's for Bowser. Over and out."

* * *

**Me: Hehe food fight**

**Empoleon: You finally put contestshipping in.**

**Me: And proud of it! Don't be afraid to review! Please! **

**I find it very odd that authors always ask for you to review at the end of the chapter. Have you always thought that? Think about it...**


	9. Rosalina's Plan

**Me: Once again, I'd like to thank the following countries...USA...Canada...UK...China...Puerto Rico...Indonesia...AND MA FRIENDS FROM PHILLIPEENS!! I don't own the pokemon characters or Mario Kart Wii.**

* * *

_**Rosalina's Plan**_

* * *

"Is everyone here?" The blonde scanned the room, preferably the girl's cabin room, and nodded before sitting on the floor. "Roll call!" Rosalina said, talking out a small piece of paper and pen.

"Toadette?" Rosalina scanned the room.

"Here!"

"Toad?"

"Here."

"Dawn?"

"I'm here!"

"Paul?"

"..."

"Check. Boo?"

"Boo!"

Rosalina rolled her eyes and checked his name. "That's getting old Boo." Boo slumped and sat down in the small circle.

"Okay! Now that we're all here, I'd just like to say that I am a genius." Rosalina said with a triumphant smile, the guys rolled their eyes.

"We all know you're smart, now can we get on with it?" Boo said, tapping on the floor impatiently.

"Our mission, to expose Peach's plan, that way May won't be in danger. Then, if we have free time, get Drew and May together." She said, Paul raised him hand.

"Must I play matchmaker?" He asked, Dawn nodded before clinging to his arm, he turned pink.

"Yes you do! May has to be happy!" Dawn smiled, un-clinging herself.

"Dawn, please control your hormones." Rosalina said flatly, Dawn pouted.

"Well, if we have to have some stupid complicated plan, whats first?" Toad asked, but then he knew that moment that he shouldn't have.

* * *

The first thing Toad and Toadette had to do was find out how Peach was able to talk to her associates without them hearing. And who did the two interrogate?

Toad hid behind a trash can, trying to sneak up on Daisy who was trying to pick out a dress for the race. She turned around as she sensed herself being watched, she shrugged after finding nothing. Next thing she knew, a little girl was tugging at her dress with her thumb in her mouth. Toad smacked himself and silently cursed himself.

"Oh, hi Toadette!" Daisy said, Toadette gave a weak smile. Toad gave up his hiding spot to a pony and went up to the carrot-headed lady.

"Lets just get down to business Daisy, how are you speaking to Peach so secretly?" Toad asked, Daisy put on a clueless face and bent down to their level.

"I don't quite understand Toad." Daisy said slowly.

"I AIN'T NO 5 YEAR OLD WOMAN!! WHAT IS YOUR SPEAKING DEVICE?!" Toad yelled, hanging on to Daisy's locks as he pulled his face close in frustration, she was still clueless.

"You don't have to be so mean about it Toad. Do you use walky-talky's or something?" Toadette asked, Daisy finally understood and put on a clueless face, not minding Toad clipped to her hair. She stood up, leaving Toad hanging.

"Oh! Okay, well, we have these ear pieces..." Daisy put some hair behind her ear so it was visible, an earpiece probobly for a Motorola cell phone sat there, she hid it again, then pointed to her hip. "And under my belt is a cell phone, I think something that Peach got me-I think a Motorola-so we can contact each other." Daisy said happily, Toad jumped back down to the floor.

"Does that help?" She asked, Toad nodded. "Thanks Daisy." He said tipping his hat, the two were off and reported back to the room.

* * *

Dawn and Paul-there mission-to make Peach mad. Rosalina insisted on doing it because she wanted to show May what Peach's personality truly was. Plus, she wanted to irritate Peach for no apparent reason. It's a sibling thing. They were in an aquarium.

"Ooh, should we trip her? Steal her dresses? Eat her-"

Paul silenced Dawn, he put his hand down, he hold onto the trashcan cause they were crouching beside it.

"Hmm...I'm thinking a dose of water balloons." Paul said with a smirk as a water orb started growing in his hands. (remember, he's a water hybrid!)

"Oh no fair! I want to throw one!!" Dawn said trying to take the waiter orb thing. Paul was able to keep it away from her.

"Are you good at distracting?" Paul asked, Dawn began to smirk.

"Yes, yes I can." Dawn murmured, and creeped up behind Peach, making sure that May was just a few feet away from them. She put her finger up to her mouth, Paul nodded.

Dawn skipped up to Peach. "Hi Peach!!" Dawn said loudly, Peach jumped. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!" She hissed, obviously aware of May's present.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Look! Mario in his smimshorts!" Dawn randomly pointed to a tank, Peach happily looked up in that direction...

SPLASH

Right on her back. She turned around quickly,

SPLASH SPLASH

In her face. The water evaporated quickly as she steamed up.

"QUIT-IT!!" Peach said in between splashes. Rosalina, Boo, Paul, Toad, and Toadette smirked and threw their water balloons at her in different directions, she was covered in water. May and Drew finally turned around to see the wet blonde.

"THAT'S IT!! NEXT ONE TO THROW A WATER BALLOON IS IN FOR IT!!"

Splash.

Mario whistled innocently, Paul cackled as he handed Mario another water balloon, Peach's eyes filled with fire and she started a high speed car-chase against Mario and Paul, with some curse words added in.

May watched in amusement and disbelief, then shrugged. "See May? Peach is mean." Birdo said, coming out from nowhere.

"It'll take more than water balloons for me to think that Peach is up to something, so drop it." May muttered, leaving.

Rosalina hopped down from the tank and wacked Birdo upside the head.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Rosalina asked.

"I heard about your plan, I wanna help." Birdo said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Uhh...CAUSE I AM A MASTER HIDER!!" Birdo said proudly, disappearing before they're very eyes.

"That's only because your half chameleon." Rosalina said.

"PLEASE??" Birdo begged, Rosalina shrugged and nodded.

"Fine. You can work with Birdo for the last mission."

"HOORAY!!"

* * *

"BOOOOO!! Why do I have to but this head phone on? I have no ears!!" Birdo started whining outside Peach's door, Boo hushed him.

"Shush. Our part is just to record Peach's plan." Boo said, giving Birdo earphones.

"I wanna do the tape recorder thingy!!" Birdo whined, Boo disappeared with the tape. He entered the room and hid under a bed as Peach pointed to a chalkboard with poorly drawn plans on it. Boo started the tape.

"Okay, when the race starts, one of us HAS to push May into the lava. Got it?" Peach asked her group, they nodded, Yoshi put up her hand stupidly.

"Yeah Yoshi?"

"I don't have time to push May into the lava, I need to stay in 1st place. Can I do it during rainbow road? It's more...edgy over there." Yoshi said with a satisfied look.

"Do as you please, but someone has to push her in." Peach said.

"But Peach!! Drew can teleport her out of there!" Daisy said, Peach thought briefly.

"Yoshi, stay in second. One of us will send a bomb, then, BOOM!! Over the edge and into the lava."

"Fine with me." Luigi muttered.

"Let's evilly laugh! It's fun!" Daisy said, Peach shrugged.

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!"

* * *

"Do you have the tape?" Rosalina asked Boo, he nodded and handed it to her. "Good, now to find May-"

"The race will now start in four minutes."

"We don't have enough time." Toadette moaned.

Dawn took the tape. "Well then we'll make time."

* * *

**Me: Dawn taking charge...SENSE WHEN??**

**Empoleon: So May goes in the LAVA?**

**Me: Yes cause May lava Drew. Eew that was so corny**

**Empoleon: Yes please stop doing that. Please review and thank you.**


	10. Happy For A Moment

**Me: I thought I lost you guys from my last line. Thanks for clicking the link and reading this. Really.**

**Empoleon: Hey when are you gonna tell them about-**

**Me: Sh sh sh!! You'll tell them that Drew-**

**Empoleon: Kara!!**

**Me: -.-' oops...I don't own pokemon or Mario Kart Wii...but I play it often**

* * *

_**Happy For a Moment**_

* * *

Dawn tried the best she could to find the four announcers, but the race was starting soon. She had bumped into someone on her way to the start line. It was Paul. He was sweating probobly from running a lot.

"Dawn, finally. Let's get to the car, hurry!" Paul started tugging at her arm, but she was trying to resist.

"B-But Paul!!" Dawn was dragged away, little did she know that she dropped the tape...

* * *

Baby Peach: Hey, have you guys seen Baby Mario?

Baby Luigi: He's missing??

Baby Daisy: Lets party!!

Baby Peach: I like that idea. Lakitu, can you start the race already?

"What and no please? I should have gone to college." The guy on the cloud sighed and held up the traffic light. Dawn and Paul crawled into their kart, which was in sixth, and started up the engine when the light turned yellow.

GREEN!!

The cars zoomed off at top speed or so as they lunged off the colorful pad and landed before the wobbly hallway. Rosalina caught up with Dawn who was fighting for fifth place, turning from the staircase.

"Did you give Baby Peach the tape?" Rosalina asked, making a sharp turn and getting the box, a green shell.

"I didn't have enough time!! What are we gonna do?!" Dawn asked, using her mushroom to get ahead in fifth place. May was in second, with Bowser in the front and Peach high-tailing May. Toad and Toadette were in seventh. As they made the big leap on the ramp, they went in loops while dodging the Bowser Lava Balls.

"Toadette, where's Peach?" Rosalina asked Toadette, she shrugged.

"Look out!" Boo pointed to a V-shaped curved, Rosalina took the left and went over the ramp again, catching up to Peach who was in third. The two siblings started smashing against each other.

"Keep it down! Some people are trying to focus driving over here!" May said from in front of them, but was ignored completely. "Uh May..." Drew started pointing infront of them.

"What?" May asked, but before he could answer they had both slammed into the wall, Rosalina, Peach, and Dawn had past them. The stomping stones didn't help either, because May was backing up and trying not to get squashed. She ended up in 8th. Mario and Luigi were cruising calmly around the lava, but May's sharp turn towards the hallway seemed to prove that she was scared of molten lava.

May steered to the left, coming to the erupting volcano geysers. She was careful to maneuver around them, and went into second lap. She gritted her teeth as she saw Toadette, one of her lying back-stabbing ex-friend. Wow that was a mouthful.

She got the rainbow bow that turned into a rocket, and tossed it to Drew as they exited the wobbly room. Drew ignited it into the engine, and ZOOM, past all those people glaring at her luck, and POP right onto fourth place. Rosalina in third, Yoshi in second, and Dawn in first.

The four got to the loops and rode them, May felt as though she needed to throw up as she was in mid-air. As she finally succeeded to the ground she past Dawn and pulled through to third place, getting a box, and taking a sharp left at the lava again.

"Seriously, what is with you and that lava?" Drew asked.

"How can you not be afraid of dying??" May asked, maneuvering around the geysers again.

"Well, when you know you can teleport sense you were born, I don't see the problem."

"Just stay in the back Drew." May mumbled.

"So, your okay with all your friends...ex friends...trying to...fix the problem?"

"Drew, all you have been talking is nonsense. I am truly stressed here." May said, sighing as they went through the wobbly hallway.

"May, we need to pay attention now. Fourth place, last lap, I think you need to pay attention to your surroundings."

May felt a vein pop. She was really stressed from all the drama, all the lava, all the tension, and Drew was just making her mad. They went over the rainbow colored pad and onto the loopies. She said to Drew in the calmest voice she could.

"STOP. BEING. A. BACK. SEAT. DRIVER." She huffed, and got the box, a mushroom, and ignited the engine herself, sense Drew was just agitating her. Okay. Here we go. The stomping blocks.

"Did you send it?" Peach said through her ear piece, Bowser said yes. She smirked, both Yoshi and her stopped, May got infront of them, and turned slowly at the lava...

BOOM.

The two high fived each other and continued the course.

May screamed, her car fell into the lava. Drew was hanging onto the floor with one sweaty hand, and May was gripping his with her dear life.

"W-What happened?? Please don't let go Drew!" May said in a real panicked voice, he nodded. A few seconds past. "You could get us out you know."May said flatly, Drew grunted.

"Can't I need two free hands." Drew said, this worried May more. She really hopes someone would help her.

The sound of a car screeching to a halt came near both May and Drew in a heap of dust, May was happily waiting for her rescuers. Her smile turned upside-down when she saw Rosalina and Boo crawl out of their bike.

"May!" Rosalina said worriedly, she turned to Boo, who shrugged. "Let's get them out!" Rosalina said, Boo nodded.

"I don't need your help!" May said ignorantly, but her sweating increased.

"Don't be stupid May. You wanna die or get saved?" Drew asked, May pouted. "Fine, this is the only acception."

Rosalina smiled while placing her hands on her hips. "Kay Boo, you're translucent and can't help, and I can't pull them both up. Let's wait for Dawn and Paul; I think they're in 9th." Rosalina said, Boo nodded and hung by a corner.

* * *

"This is Mario. I spot the enemies from the lava. I'm in tenth, tell me what to do." The red hatted guy said, a sigh from stretching was heard.

"I finished in 2nd, go figure. I'm sure my dopey sister is there. Take over Boo's body, use that to go into Drew's body, and I think you know what to do by then..." Peach smirked on the other end, getting hung up by Mario.

Mario smirked, and ordered Luigi to bring over Boo. Silently. Next thing he knew, a ghost was infront of him, bandana tied around his mouth, probobly trying to curse through the cloth. Mario jumped into Boo, felt the power, and disappeared before Luigi's eyes.

Baby Peach: Seven people have crossed the finish line, where is everyone else??

Baby Daisy: Think they're stuck?

Baby Luigi: Either that or they died.

All: Died.

Baby Mario: Hey guys, I'm back!

Baby Daisy: WAAH!! MOMMY!!

Baby Mario: I found some exciting death music! Let's play it!!

The tape played. Peach's plan was foiled by every word she said. May stopped worrying for a second, as brains finally surged though her thoughts.

"Rosalina, you were right! I'm sorry!" May said quickly, because her hand was slipping.

"It's alright May! We understand! Dawn and Paul are here!" Rosalina said, Paul hurried to the two. But something was wrong. Drew was smirking big, and his eyes weren't its beautiful emerald anymore, it was sapphire.

May felt her hand slipping. Her eyes widened. "DREW!!"

And Drew let go.

* * *


	11. Questioning Za Brilliance

**Me: YES!! I KNEW IT!! I KNEW LEAVING A CLIFFIE WOULD BRING YOU BACK HERE!! I am just too smart for myself.**

**Empoleon: Sure you are.**

**Me: Is that supposed to mean something??**

**Empoleon: What? Oh I'm sorry were breaking up**

**Me: WERE NOT ON THE PHONE GENIOUS!! I DON'T OWN POKEMON, OR EMPOLEON WOULD BE SO DEAD RIGHT NOW!! NOW GET BACK HERE!!**

* * *

_**Questioning Za Brilliance**_

* * *

_What the heck? What's happening? Why is there screaming? Why am I hanging? Where's May? Why do I have all these questions? Wait a second, MAY!!_

Drew snapped back for a moment, and dived for May, gripping her tightly and teleporting to the ground before they splattered into the lava.

May started hyperventilating from her near to death experience.

"May..." Drew didn't understand.

_What happened?_

_**Darn it, I didn't think your will was that strong. I'll just have to take over again.**_

_**Don't listen to him Drew!! It's Boo!! Try to force me out!! HURRY!!**_

_**No way man, I've come too far.**_

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!_

Mario snapped back into Drew's place, the light blue look in Drew's eyes returned. May finally calmed down. Rosalina and Dawn ran up to May, trying to comfort her from her...near-to-death experience.

Dawn placed her hand on her hips. "WHAT IT WRONG WITH YOU?!" Dawn yelled pointing an accusing finger at Drew. He crossed his arms with a sly smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with us, we saw you drop her Drew, WE SAW!!" Rosalina said, May felt small.

"Uh..guys, really, it's nothing, I'm safe." May mumbled, Rosalina shook her head.

"No, you're not May. Drew almost killed you."

"Almost is the key word." Drew muttered, Dawn glared at him.

"YOU are such a CONCEITED over CONFIDENT JERK!!" Dawn yelled, poking him in the chest.

"Maybe Peach was onto something, and I'm not one to agree with her, she is kinda wacked up. But Drew, I think you need to go." Rosalina said, pointing elsewhere.

"Fine, if that's what you think of me, I'll be happy to leave this stupid place." Drew said, turning around and heading out.

"Wait! Drew!!" May screamed, she tried to run after him, but Dawn and Rosalina held her back.

"People like him aren't needed May." Dawn said, May still struggled to get from their grip.

"I don't care! Your wrong!! Let me go!!" May cried out, tiny specks of tears forming under her eyes, she finally got out, and ran after him.

He disappeared right before her eyes. The tears flooded out. She fell to the floor, wishing he'd come back. He'd just have too.

_He...he saved me! That has to mean something!!_

"Drew..."

* * *

Peach frowned as she stared at Mario; in Drew's body.

"Aren't you going to get out?" She asked, he shrugged.

"If I did, he'd run back to May!" Mario said. Luigi laughed at Peach.

"See? You only had three-fourths of the plan figured out. If he got out of Drew, the whole plan would have been ruined!" Luigi said, he bounced a ball up and down the room boredly. The score had already come out, and they were scheduled to leave for rainbow road tomorrow.

They were in Peach's kingdom, sense everyone returned home. Daisy boredly entered the room. She plopped herself on the couch beside Luigi.

"What is Drew doing here?" Daisy asked.

"Were still trying to figure out how to get rid of Drew till after tomorrow." Peach said, placing her hand on her chin. A light bulb went up in her head.

"Oh! I know! Luigi, find some rope!"

* * *

As well as Peach who returned home, May was on a bus ride to home. Dawn sat next to her, trying to comfort the brunette. She wasn't lucky.

"Come on May, let's not think of Emerald! Let's think about all the popularity we'll get at school!" Dawn said, May was still gazing out of the window.

Dawn huffed, her plan wasn't working. "I've been talking about school for about an hour now, do you really miss that guy?" She asked, May turned from the window and nodded.

"I feel like half of me is gone." May said, Dawn started to brighten up.

"Oh! I get it! He completes you!!" Dawn said happily, then drooped. "During all that time you've spent with him, you've actually gotten that close?" She asked suspiciously.

"What do you think I was doing these past three weeks?" May asked, Dawn sighed.

"Then there is one explanation for your sadness. You miss Drew!"

"No duh genius! Where were you for the past four hours?!" May snapped, Dawn looked down sadly.

"Fine, I have to admit, we were a little accusingly of Drew."

"A _little_?"

"Okay, maybe more. But what do you expect from us.?"

May sighed, both of them got off the bus and ringed May's doorbell. "It's okay. I just wish I could apologize to Drew." May said, and when the door opened, she was immediately pulled in, from her brother and dad, into a big hug. Dawn still stood outside the door, thinking with all of her might.

"I got it!" Dawn said, but realized that she was already locked out of their house. Dawn moped away to her house, still trying to piece together her plan.

* * *

Peach tied the rope around Mario/Drew/Boo's hands, and pushed him into the closet.

"Okay, for Boo, I'll put this net over your head – like so – good! Not only will May suffer, but now I can get rid of my pesky sister too!!" Peach said happily.

"And when I get out from the two?" Mario asked, sitting quietly in a corner.

"You get out, duh." Peach said, slamming the door roughly. She could still here Mario saying something in there.

"I hope you know that I'm still in here!!" Peach ignored him and exited the room.

Mario stifled around in the net, he pushed himself out of Drew using Boo, and got out of Boo, keeping the net on Boo. Mario proudly stood up in the small closet, inspecting himself. "I'm glad to have my body back." Mario said, ruffling his own hair.

"Get me out of here!!" Boo protested, but he couldn't phase through the net. Drew's mouth was tied, he was struggling a lot, he stopped and leaned on the wall, exhausted.

"There's no use. You can't teleport, and you can't go through walls. This will be VERY interesting." Mario said, he slammed the door shut after getting out.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

"Hey Drew man, I'm sorry about all this."

Drew suddenly turned to Boo.

"Hn?" He said in a muffled voice.

"If it wasn't for me, your girl wouldn't be in trouble."

"He hot hi hurl!!" Drew tried to say through the cloth, red taking up his face for good reasons.

"Oh don't give me that, I already know about your little _crush_ on May. I gotta get us outta here!!" Boo said, protesting more, he moved the net a little, but ended up hitting a coat, it fell over Drew.

"Humph."

"Sorry."

* * *

"May! I was so worried about you! Have you been eating broccoli? You look green!!" Norman said, turning to his daughter, who was looking green.

"I-I just had to much I-was-worried-about-you cake..." May said, suppressing the feeling to barf.

"I'm just worried about you May, you would have nearly been killed by that Drew boy! I knew he was bad protector!!"

"He's not!!" May yelled, she got up and ran into her room, slamming the door.

"Whats gotten into her?"

--

May logged onto her computer. Dawn hurriedly went on a chat site for msn people.

**Dawn: MAY!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR YOU!! T-T**

**May: Uhm...I'm here**

**Dawn: I've got a plan to reunite you and Drew.**

**May: REALLY?! HURRY HURRY!! **

**Dawn: Just go back to the racers registration place and see if he's on his home planet!!**

**May: Brilliant! I never knew you had that in you.**

**Dawn: Why is everyone questioning my brilliance today?!**

* * *

**Me: You're not alone Dawn.. **

**Empoleon: Review**

**Me: Review! I know you want to! I KNOW IT!!**


	12. Drew, Boo, Where are you

**Me: I really need to update more. I'm trying to finish this before Halloween, so I can make a Halloween contestshipping oneshot...**

**Empoleon: Kiara411 doesn't own pokemon. Mario Kart Wii. Her Geometry book.**

**Me: Who would anyway?? That thing weighs a ton**

* * *

_**Drew? Boo? Where are you?!**_

* * *

May and Dawn were back at the racing registration office. The speed breed lady was happy to see them.

"Miss Hikari! Miss Haruka! How wonderful to see you again! You're race was awesome, sorry about the loss though. Can I help you?" She asked, her pink furry ears twitching. May was too sad to speak.

"Well, you know, Drew Shuu? May's protector?" Dawn started, the lady nodded.

"Yes yes, of course! The handsome young man who was so anxious to meet Miss Haruka!" She said, smiling widely. May blushed, and put her hands on the desk.

"Where is he? Is he home? Can I speak to him??" May asked, the lady blinked momentarily, then nodded.

"Of course. Let me search, I will be just a few seconds." The lady was off at top speed, flipping through pages, her phone, the internet, everything on her desk was all blurry in sight. The lady stopped, a disappointed look on her face.

"What what??" May asked.

"I'm afraid he hasn't returned home yet. His parents think he's with you, and he wasn't seen at all on his planet. I'm sorry." She said, May nodded and exited with Dawn.

"I'm sorry May, I know how much you wanted to see him."

"Yeah..." May kept her eyes glued to the ground. They heard a ripple in the air, and looked up to the sky, where a rocket was coming their way. _**Fast**_.

Dawn and May immediately ran back into the building, a crash coming from outside, where they previously were. There was yelling outside, the girls immediately went outside to see.

"See what you did?! That's ANOTHER REASON WHY YOU DIDN'T GET YOUR LISENCE!!"

"I'm sorry! I thought the red button was for popcorn!!"

May and Dawn sweatdropped at the sight. Toad and Toadette were outside, out of the rocket, which was rainbow colored, a faint white glow protecting it.

"Hi guys!" Dawn said.

"Dawn, will you please tell Toadette that the red button on the rocket means-"

"Like I would know the functions of the steering wheel!!" Toadette screeched back.

"Uh...guys?" May said, getting in between the two mushroom people.

"Oh...right." Toadette said.

"Rosalina wants you to visit her for dinner tonight, before we head off to Rainbow Road." Toad said, shrugging.

"Ok! Maybe she might help me find Drew!" May said, Toadette and Toad exchanged glances.

"Drew isn't here?" Toadette asked.

"Nope." Dawn said, shaking her head.

"Is he at home? We can go stop by his planet before we head over to the castle." Toad said.

"No one knows where he is, so I'm hoping Rosalina might have a high the device to help." May said.

"Oh, if were stopping by planets, can we pick up Paul?" Dawn asked, Toadette shrugged.

"Sure, whatever." Toad said, he snapped his fingers, and the rockets doors opened with a staircase. The four climbed up the steps. Six seats floated around on the floor. Toad closed the door, and locked it with 5 different latches. Then, he closed _**another **_door over the other one, and locked that one _**seven**_ times.

"Um...are you expecting a burglar?" May asked, buckling her seat belt, _**three times**_.

"No, we can't expect one door to hold outer space. There's a fifth buckle, I suggest you fasten it." Toad said, buckling five of his belts together.

May looked around her seat and found that it had to wrap around her legs, she buckled it.

"Preparing for liftoff..." Toad said in a deep voice, a little speaker in his ear. "Ten...nine..." As he counted off, the seats started to turn and face the sky. May felt blood rush to her head. Her throat was clogged from the dense air to speak. Toad's hands touched the wheel, he pulled several levers, flipped switches, and pressed a button, and _**BOOM!**_ They were off. FAST.

In a few seconds, they exited the gravitational pull, and then the tugging that May felt had went away.

"Wow...that hurt." May said.

"You'll get used to it." Toadette said, she pressed a button on her chair, then it turned, and a panel open, a screen and buttons there. Dawn moved her chair next to Toadette's.

"What are you doing?" She asked, Toadette was pressing buttons like crazy as she put head phones on.

"Calling Paul." She said shortly.

"They have phones there?" Dawn asked, Toadette shook her head.

"Nope, they have TeleVISIONS." Toadette said, waiting for Paul to pick up. Dawn didn't get it, well, until Paul's face appeared on the screen.

"Paul!! Hi!! How've you been?" She asked.

"Jeez Dawn, I've only been gone for a day, and you can't stay away." Paul said, a smirk growing.

"H-Hey!!"

"Paul, are you okay with coming over to the Mushroom kingdom with us? Rosalina said there would be a big turkey..." Toadette trailed off, because Paul started drooling.

"I'm there! You know where to land right?" He asked, Toadette said yes and turned off the TeleVISION.

"Prepare for landing, Aqua-NOT planet in view." Toad said, all the chairs realigned, and then they started descending faster and faster, until they came to an abrupt stop, that made both May and Dawn feel like they wanted to throw up. The door opened, and the seats floated back down to the floor. The belts automatically unlatched.

"Paul? Paul? Hey Toad, why are we on an _**island**_??" Dawn asked. They were on a very small piece of land, that hardly held all of them up sense the rocket took up a lot of space.

"Paul lives in an underwater Ethiopia. He should be here in about...now." Toad counted off, pointing to a spot in the water that blew up, Paul coming out from it.

"Let's go." Paul said flatly, he looked like he had more fun in his water.

"Why? We should meet your parents and-"

"Ah-hem." Dawn looked over to May whose arms were crossed.

"Or we could go now." Dawn said with a funny look, and climbed into the rocket, along with everyone else.

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom. A lake in the back, Peach's Garden in the front. And the rocket crashes, right into Peach's bedroom.

May came out all wobbly, landing on Peach's bed. Paul held himself against the door, and caught Dawn before she fell.

"O-kay. No-more-red-buttons." Toad said with a groggy face, he stumbled down the staircase.

"That...WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!!" Toadette cheered, coming out from the rocket happily. Everyone glared at her. Then Peach came into her room...

"MY ROOM!!" Peach screeched, she glared at the rocket, then at Toadette. She cursed something under her breathe and left. Rosalina came in, riding on a star. She landed on the floor and gazed in awe at the damage.

"You guys...who pressed the destruct-Peach's-room button again?" She asked, May raised her hand slowly before dropping it down.

"Good job! I pressed that once myself..." She sighed in relief. "Come on, let me show you something." Rosalina said, getting on her star, everyone followed her.

They arrived in a black room. Rosalina ushered her friends to sit down somewhere. She flipped on a switch. Planets and stars started showing.

"Wow...hey Rosalina, where's Drew's planet?" May asked, Rosalina pointed to a planet that looked similar to earth, except it had more water, and pink areas.

"What are those pink things?" Dawn asked.

"There desert areas. A lot of magical things are buried in the sand." Rosalina said. She noticed May's unhappy expression, and sat next to May.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing..." May said, looking at the ground.

"She's upset about Drew." Dawn said, Rosalina raised an eyebrow.

"That green dude? Why do you miss _him_?" She asked.

"Y-you were wrong about Drew...now I don't know where he is." She said sadly. Rosalina stayed quiet for a second.

"Oh...you...kind of have...feelings for him." Rosalina said, a smile coming to her lips.

"O-Oh don't get me wrong, he's my friend and all, but don't think it like that!!" May said, putting her hands up defensively.

"I never said that!" Rosalina said, shoving her playfully.

"Well anyway, can you help me find him?" May asked, Rosalina shrugged.

"Sure. Follow me." Rosalina led her to a room full of gadgets. She took out a hat and placed it on May's head.

"What good will this do?" May asked.

'_It helps you read minds.'_

"Oh! I get it!" May said.

"Just snoop around Daisy for a while. She's really bad at the guilt thing. See ya at dinner!" Rosalina said, waving goodbye.

* * *

"Here." Daisy stuffed Drew's mouth with a sandwich. Boo was asleep.

"odudsfjoesihe?"

"You can leave...after the race. When May's dead."

"ajiosdyhoidfhg?!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not really a bad person. I'm just afraid of Peach. I wish I could let you go...but I can't..."

"..."

"Drew?" Daisy turned to the young man, he was deep in thought. Daisy stomped on the ground angrily and covered him with the coat again, then ran out the room.

She sat on a balcony, hugged her knees, and gazed at the moon unhappily.

May crouched near her, un-seeable, and listened.

'_...What was I thinking? Helping Peach...it's all Mario's fault. If he hadn't taken over Drew...I wouldn't be feeling this. That's it. I'm through. Goodbye world.'_

May gasped, not daring to look back, but heard a serious fall. "D-Daisy...why? First Drew...and Daisy was a nice person. But Drew...he didn't mean what he said! I have to find Rosalina!" May got up and ran through the halls, not dare looking back at Daisy, the brave girl who sacrificed her life for the good of the race. (See? I told you it was dangerous.)

* * *

"Rosalina! Rosalina!!" May yelled, her friends were having dinner, probobly spaghetti.

"May? Whats the rush?" Dawn asked.

"D-Drew! D-Daisy!!" May heaved, a loud roaring started.

"The rockets here! Time for rainbow road! May, Dawn saved some spaghetti for you, you can eat it in the rocket. Be right back." Rosalina said, she ran out the room.

"But what about Drew?!" May asked, she was carried away anyway, strapped in, and the rocket took off. (Don't worry, Rosalina's coming.)

* * *

"Boo? Boo? Where are you?" Rosalina called out, flying on a star.

"ROSALINA!!" Rosalina followed the sound, and opened a closet in Mario's room.

"Boo? What are you doing here?"

"Drew-"

"Not right now Boo, the race is in a few. Let's go." Rosalina tugged on him. She got out a collar and put it on him, he turned into a rocket. She climbed on, and off they went.

"May..." Drew's tie had come off. "I have to get out of here...didn't Boo say there are scissors in here?" He said, he searched around, and felt a metal blade. He smirked.

'_I'm coming May, don't worry.'_

* * *

**Me: So Dramatic...**

**Empoleon: Tell them.**

**Me: Aww...okay...**

**Next chapter, last chapter! Drew to the rescue! Appearance by Bill Ray Cyrus! The story's dramatic finish has finally appeared. Thanks for reading!**

**Empoleon: Review. **

**Me: Review. Cause you know chapter 13 is coming soon. X) **


	13. Real Gone

**Me: Sighs...last chapter. I'd just like to say, I'm glad to be your authoress. This is one of my favorite stories...I do not own pokemon or Mario kart Wii obviously**

* * *

_**Real Gone**_

* * *

Okay, this is it. Rainbow road. May hesitantly gazed around the track. _'Wow...its really pretty over here...I wish Drew was here.' _May sighed and looked over to Peach. She seemed a little messy, she was asking around people if they've seen Daisy.

"She's gone Peach." Luigi said, she stayed there, stunned for a moment. Peach sighed, and noticed May staring at her. "Who are you staring at?!"

May quickly turned away. Rosalina arrived on a Boo driven sleigh, they landed next to their car, which was in 9th place, May's in tenth.

Boo was tired out but relieved to see May.

"May! Drew is-" Just then the speakers started...well speaking.

Baby Mario: Hey everyone! Were finally here on rainbow road!

Baby Peach: It such an accomplishment!

Baby Daisy: I'm dizzy

Baby Luigi: We will now recite a poem.

Baby Mario: Glittery and sparkly,

Baby Peach: With an array of colors,

Baby Daisy: With loops and spins,

Baby Luigi: I WANT ICECREAM!!!

Baby Daisy: Hey you messed it up!!

Baby Peach: Both Peach and May's protectors are gone.

Baby Mario: Daisy committed suicide,

Baby Luigi: And Drew is nowhere to be found.

Lakitu floated up in the air, doing 360's in midair. The light went red...yellow...green!!

All karts were off at top speed, May went down the long hill, her stomach flopping about. She was still thinking of Drew. She couldn't focus on the road, but she stayed on it. She found herself in sixth, she braced herself for the big leap as soon as she went uphill on the beautiful road.

Peach smirked and smacked into May, making her miss the ground, she started screaming as she plummeted off the track. She braced for impact on something, but instead found herself on the ground.

Toadette and Toad passed her.

"What the?" May looked around, she gave out a big sigh of relief.

"That was close." May turned around, Drew was behind her. She suddenly felt very happy, and covered him into a big embrace.

"DREW!! I MISSED YOU!!!" May said, Drew blushed and smiled.

"Y-Yeah. We can talk later. We need to finish this race." Drew said, May nodded and took the wheel. She was confident now.

_I'm American made but I like Chevrolet_

May took a fast left, coming up to the bouncy belt (I named it that!!). The two bumped up and down and jumped, doing tricks and flips in the air for the camera.

_My momma taught me wrong from right_

They jumped over another ledge and came to the figure eight.

"Which way???" May asked, coming fast to a corner,

"Left!" Drew yelled as a bomb went to the right. May made that sharp turn and then went around the eight, going up around the railing, getting a box. It was a shell.

_I was born in the South_

She followed the road track and sent the shell to Mario and Luigi, who flipped over but didn't fall over the edge. They stuck their tongues out at them.

"Na-nee-na-nee-boo-boo!!" May said, keeping one hand on the wheel.

_Sometimes I have a big mouth_

She took the right and saw Yoshi.

"Hi Yoshi!" May said, Birdo waved to them, then went up the rainbow elevator.

"WEEEEEEEEE!!!!" May laughed as they went up the rainbow elevator also.

"WOO!" Drew laughed as well as they made a few bumps back on the track.

_When I see something that I don't like _

May continued up the track, trying to bang against Yoshi.

"Hey! I thought I was your idol!" Yoshi said, both getting a sparkly box. May's was mushroom.

"I learned something Yoshi. Trust in your friends. See ya at the finish line!" May waved as Drew ignited the engine with the mushroom.

"Clever May, never knew you had it in you." Drew said as they went over another rainbow leap.

"I missed you Drew, we can't be separated again." May said, Drew smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry."

_I gotta say it._

_Well, we've been driving this road for a mighty long time_

May took a right. Being in first place was sweet. Dawn was in second, but took the bottom path. Both went over the rainbow loop at the same time. (Watch a video on the track if you're not familiar)

"JERONIMO!" May and Dawn yelled, both high up in the air. They both landed on the ground, and laughed at their coincidence.

_Paying no mind to the signs_

May and Dawn didn't notice that they finished the first lap. The POW thing came up again, they both jumped on the final POW beat, and span around happily. But, Dawn fell over the edge!

"Dawn!" May tried to slow down, but Drew made her continue down.

_Well, this neighborhood's changed It's all been rearranged_

"That was so close...thanks Paul." Dawn said, hugging him tightly as they had jetted back up to the track in fourth place.

_We left that team somewhere behind_

_Slow down, you're gonna crash,_

"Slow down May!" Drew said as they took a short left on the rainbow pad.

"It's not my fault! The engine supposed to do that!!" May argued, they got the pretty box thingy and it turned into three green shells that circled their car.

_Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast_

Toad, Toadette, and Peach were behind. Drew watched them boredly from the rear-view mirror.

"The po-po's on your tail May." Drew said as they bounced on the bouncy belt.

"Shut up Drew." May said with a laugh, they went on the rainbow pad and landed on the figure eight part.

_Look out babe, you've got your blinders on_

_Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone_

She looped around as Toadette sent three red shells, but they just smash into the green shells. Toad caught up with May though.

"I see your enjoying yourself, right May? OH MY GOSH DREW YOUR BACK!!!" Toadette screamed, she smiled and jumped up happily, they fell down a hole.

"TOADETTE!!" Toad yelled unhappily.

"Uhm..." May sadly went around the hole.

"Why are so many people falling today?" Drew asked.

"Hope they'll be okay." May said.

"They have a super rocket in their pockets. Trust me." Drew said.

"Are you just guessing?" May asked as she handed Drew a banana.

"Yeah."

_Real gone_

_Real gone_

May took a right, Peach bumped her angrily, going up the rainbow elevator. May and Drew bumped onto the rim.

_But there's a new cat in town _

"Well that wasn't very nice." May said with a pout.

"Can we keep moving May?"

"Yeah yeah."

_He's got high-faded friends_

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They both yelled as they went up the colorful rainbow. Drew took a moment to look at May. He felt really happy. It was a new happy for him.

_Thinks he's gonna change history_

They hit the ground with a bump, then they continued up the track once more. They got a box thingy but, it wasn't a regular item!

"Drew? What the heck is this?!" May asked as they went over a rainbow pad and was suspended into the air.

_You think you know him so well_

"I don't know...it's not on the item list." Drew said.

"That doesn't help. Where do we put it?" May asked.

"How would I know?" Drew asked as they took the bottom road.

_Yeah you think he's so swell_

_Press this to activate item_

_But he's just perpetuatin' prophecy (oh, c´mon)_

_pheeeeeeeeeeew _

_Slow down,_

"Drew...? Why are we slowing down?" May asked, Drew shrugged.

"I used the item like you said." Drew said. Toad and Dawn passed them.

Rosalina slowed down near them.

_you're gonna crash,_

"Come on guys, this is a race, not a love cruise. Keep moving!" She said.

"We can't! Some item that looked like a burger slowed us down!" May said, Rosalina started laughing.

"Boo-boo go into their engine-hurry!" Rosalina said through laughs, Boo entered their engine, started chewing, and then the engine started working up again.

"...Okay..." May said, freaked out.

"Don't worry. Now let's continue." Rosalina sped ahead of them.

_Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast_

"Hey no fair!!" May said with a laugh, she went over the rainbow loop, then went into the rainbow tunnel, and came out, spotting the finish line.

_Look out,_

"Last lap!" Lakitu said to them, Drew and May waved.

_you've got your blinders on_

Baby Luigi: The race is coming to an end!

Baby Mario: I wanted that burger May found...

Baby Daisy: I thought I ordered take out! Where is it?!

Baby Peach: Hey look! May got from sixth to second already!

Baby Mario: Wow she's fast!

Baby Daisy: I think her and Drew cheated!!

_Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone_

_Real gone_

_Real gone_

Baby Luigi: Your only saying that cause Daisy died.

Baby Daisy: You know it! Hey! All the racers are finished!

Baby Mario: Hey Lakitu send us the results!

Lakitu: beep beep boop bop beep

Baby Mario: Translation...?

_Real gone_

_Well you can say what you want_

Baby Peach: Still waiting for May and Drew to finish. Drew and May got it by a bomb before they got to finish.

_But you can't say it 'round here_

"D-Drew...come on...wake up...the-the race..." May shook him, his skin was charred. He smelt like smoke.

"Drew...come on...we might have failed...but we had fun..." May said, hot tears started going down her cheeks.

_'Cause they'll catch you and give you a whippin'_

"We can't go back until May finishes..." Rosalina said.

"Why won't she come?" Dawn asked.

_Well, I believe I was right when I said you were wrong_

"Come on Drew...please..." May said, rubbing her hand across his cheek. His hand caught her hand.

"May..."

"Yeah Drew...?"

"Your stupid."

_You didn't like the sound of that_

"You could've died!" May cried out, he watched her as the tears slid out, he wanted her to stop.

"I'm sorry for frightening you..." Drew said, hugging her tight. She calmed down a bit.

"Y-You could've died..."

"Come on May, I'm stronger than that, thats why I'm your protector, remember?" Drew said, she smiled,

"Yeah.

_Now, did ya? _

"This isn't a romance show you guys!! GET OVER HERE!!" Toad yelled, but he helplessly watched them kiss.

"Aww...how sweet..." Dawn said, happy for May.

_Slow down,_

Baby Mario: Now the results?

Baby Luigi: Uhm yeah...I forgot how many points they got...

Baby Peach: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! I'M 3 YEARS OLD!! I CAN'T COUNT!! I QUIT!!

_you're gonna crash,_

"It doesn't matter that we lost, right?" May asked Drew as they crossed the finish line.

"As long as we had fun, right?" Drew asked.

"Of course! I can't wait to tell dad!"

* * *

Two short months later, after the ceremony and after party, after Norman threw a party for May, May had visited Drew on his planet, along with Toadette, Toad, Dawn, Paul, Rosalina, and Boo.

"Your planet is really pretty Drew." May said, she took a lemonade Drew had offered them all. They were on the beach in bathing suits.

"Yeah! We should come over often!" Boo said.

"You know Boo, I'm not afraid of ghosts anymore." May said proudly. Boo suddenly disappeared from his chair.

"Uh oh..."

"BOOOOO!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" May screamed and clipped onto Drew, who dropped the lemonade, that spilled over Rosalina's head.

"Haha!" Boo said proudly.

"WAAH! No fair!" May whined, Drew laughed and picked up the glasses.

"May"

"Yes Rosalina?"

"YOUR DEAD!!!"

And as Rosalina chased May all over the beach, it ended as a happy ending.

* * *

**Me: BEAUTIFUL!! T.T Review please....be kind and review...even if you hated it! I think this was a lame ending. It was my first time detailing a kiss. It was poorly detailed XO (smiley says: nooooooooo!) **

**Empoleon: You didn't even finish the song!**

**Me: I know! Well, actually the ending sounded sweet.**

**O~ WOOH! My own balloon!! I ROCK! XD**


End file.
